The Sight
by Osiris Lord of the Underworld
Summary: Yamato and Sam look for a way to bring Taichi back... will it work or not? The story has come to an end but how do they finally get to live in peace and forget the horrors they survived? !Complete! Yamachi!
1. The new boy

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon or it's Characters  
  
The Sight  
  
Chapter 1 The new boy  
  
The only sound that was being heared in the silent classroom was the sound of slow ticking, that was coming from the clock at the front of the room. It was times like this where Yamato wished that time or even only the loud ticking would just stop, so that he could concentrate on the test at hand. But since he hadn't really paid any attention in the last few lessons there wasn't any point in trying to concerntrate. He laid his pencil down on the desk and slowly raised his hand.  
  
"Yes Mr. Ishida is there a problem?" the teacher said in a very strict voice.  
  
"No, mister. I was just wondering if I may hand my test in."  
  
"Already? It's only been 15 minutes."  
  
"Well I seem to be having a blackout. So there really is no point for me to carry on." Yamato stated plainly.  
  
"Well, try once again and if it doesn't get better then you may hand your test in."  
  
Yamato picked his pencil up once more and stared blanckly at the Math-test. What was the point? He clearly didn't have a clue on how to solve the problems. Again he rose his hand and waited for the teachers reply.  
  
"May I hand my test in now?"  
  
"Are you sure Yamato? You wont be able to take it back."  
  
He was just going to answer as the door knocked.  
  
"Come in." the teacher shouted. Some students started to whisper, clearly annoyed of the constant interuptions.  
  
"Excuse me but I need to talk to you." The headmaster said quietly trying not to desterve the students.  
  
"Very well. Yamato lay your test on my desk. I shall only be a minute." He said and left the room.  
  
Yamato walked up to the desk and layed his test on it. As he was walking back to his seat their teacher entered the room again with another person. Yamato sat down and examined the other person. The unknown person talked to the teacher for a while and then looked for a free seat in the room. He finally found one right at the back. By then more people had given their test in and had started to examine the new boy themselves. He had a light tan and cocoa brown eyes. His wild standing up hair was also brown, matching his eyes. He had a well built body and Yamato noticed how the girls suddenly started giggling and whispering.  
  
"One more minute students."  
  
"Mister, may I already go out. I've already handed my test in."  
  
"Well I don't see why you shouldn't. Yes you may leave. Oh and students! This is your new schoolmate Taichi Yagami."  
  
The teacher pointed at the boy who Yamato had observed and his face started to go a light pink. Yamato gathered his books and headed to the cafeteria. He collected his lunch and sat at his usual table.  
  
"Hey Yamato! How are you today?" a chearful voice shouted behind him.  
  
"Hey Mimi, I'm fine I guess. We just wrote our Math-test." "And how did it go?" "Not well at all." "Oh dear that doesn't sound to good."  
  
All of a sudden the whole cafeteria went quiet and the only thing you could hear was the whispering of other students. Yamato and Mimi looked around to see what had caused the silence. And then he saw it, there was Brad one of the toughest Bullys at the school covered in something that looked a lot like this weeks pudding. They couldn't see who had done it from where they were sitting but Yamato had a good idea of who it could have been.  
  
"Look, Yamato next to Brad on the floor. It's some boy."  
  
Yamato stood up to see who it was and as if he didn't know. There was the new kid Taichi on the floor covered in the same stuff Brad was. By the look on Brads face he wasn't happy. He walked up to Taichi and bent down grabing the collar of Taichis T-shirt. Brad lifted Taichi up and Yamato felt a weird cold chill crawl up his back.  
  
"Hey Mimi is it me or is it getting colder all of a sudden?" "Well I feel a bit chilly."  
  
Right then Brad was going to punsh Taichi in the face but then let Taich drop instead. Strate after Brad fell to the floor arms clenched around his stomache. Noone knew what just happened, the next thing Yamato saw was Taichi running out of the Cafeteria as fast as he could. An awkward silence filled the Cafeteria and then the bell went. Everybody returned to there classes and Yamato didn't see Taichi again on that day.  
  
At the end of the schoolday Yamato took the bus home and entered his appartment he owned and shared with his brother Takeru or otherwise known as T.K.. Yamato cooked some dinner for himselfe and his brother and they talked about there eventful day at school.  
  
"Wow, so this new boy actually kicked Brad in the stomache? Cool wish I could do something like that." "No you don't. Brads going to be after him for weeks. And I never said he kicked Brad." "Well he must of you cant really punsh well if someones lifted you by the collar of your T-shirt." "I know, but it didn't even look like Taichi hit him. With anything." "Yeah well, so what does he look like? Any chance of him being your next target?" "He looks alright. Hey! What do you mean target? Just because I tell you about someone new doesn't mean I like him. I don't even know him." "You never know." T.K. said in one of these creepy voices that always made Yamato feel weird inside. "Will you stop that!" "So do you think he's gay like you?" "I don't know. And what do you mean like me??? You're the one going out with Davis tonight!" "Oh yeah about tonight are you going to be here?" "Oh so now you're trying to get rid of me are you? I'm going out but not for the whole night." "That's good enough." T.K. said with a big grin on his face. "I'm leaving at eight, alright." "Sure."  
  
Fithteen minutes before eight Yamato got ready to go out and spent all the time in the bathroom on his hair. "Oniisan are you finished yet? Davis will be here soon." "Yeah just wait a sec will ya?" He unlocked the door to the bathroom and T.K. rushed in. "Hey! Don't rush like that you might fall over." "Thanks for the conxern oniisan but I think I can take care of myself." T.K. stated in a flat toned voice. Yamato got his shoes on and left the Apartment-Building heading to his favorite Nightclub. The Dancing Angle  
A/N: This Chapter wasn't too long but I hope you liked it since it's my first fic. The next Chapter will be up soon and there will be more with Taichi. Also the story will become a bit more clear. Please Read&Review!!! Your Shishi-Kokoro 


	2. The Dancing Angle

A/N: Thanks for the reviews mickeylover303, Redrum, Soccerchick and kellyQ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And yes Soccerchick it was going to be a future Yamachi but we'll see. Hope you like this next chapter. Well her goes.. (Oh and thanks for the tip redrum! I havn't got the hang of getting the text looking right on this site yet. It looks different here than on word)  
Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon or it's Characters  
Chapter 2 - The Dancing Angle  
  
At the erntrance to the nightclub there was a long row of people trying to get in past the bodyguards. Yamato, being one of their most popular visiters only needed to walk up to them and show them his pass that he had gotten once from the barowner. Inside the club was full and Yamato expected that the people outside probably wont have any chance of getting in tonight. He walked over to the bar and ordered his usual.  
  
"One Red-Devil, please."  
  
"Hey Yamato! How ya doing?" the bartender greeted.  
  
"Fine I guess. Wasn't a very good day really."  
  
"Oh dear, bad school day eh? I never had good ones either. Man, aren't I glad those days are over."  
  
Yamato took his Red Devil Cocktail and went to a free table. He sat there for a while looking around and noticed a fermilliar face. Oh god I hope he doesn't come here. he thought.  
  
"Hey Yamato!" the boy with red-brown hair said as he came over.  
  
"Hey Koushiro."  
  
"It's real full tonight hey?" Koushiro tried to shout over the loud music that had just come on.  
  
"Yeah, wonder what made them all crawl out of their houses tonight."  
  
"No idea. Hey look there's Jyou. Well I'll see you later kay?"  
  
"Yeah ok"  
  
Koushiro left their table and walked over to Jyou. Yamato had never liked Koushiro, god knows why. He ordered another drink and another until he got so board he decided that it were better if he just went home. As he walked through the club he saw someone he recognized but couldn't quite make him out from where he was stood. Deciding to go see who it was Yamato sqeezed through all the people so close he could recognize the person just by his hair. It was Taichi. He was sat at the bar drinking Cocktails by the dozen. Yamato slowly approached the half drunk boy and took the free seat next to him.  
  
"You sure you should be drinking so much?"  
  
"Why not? It's the only thing that's any fun here." The brunette turned to see who had bothered him.  
  
"I'm Yamato. I was in your Math-class, or should I say you came into my Math-class."  
  
"Oh right I remember. Wasn't much of a welcoming was there."  
  
"Well no, not during the test. What happened back there in the Cafeteria? By what I could see you sure pack a punsh."  
  
"That wasn't me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't ask! I'd rather not talk about it."  
  
"Ok then if you don't want to then we wont. Hey do you want another drink?"  
  
"I thought you said I was drinking to much?"  
  
"Well another one wouldn't hurt. Would it?"  
  
"No guess not. But I'd rather not, I've already had enough." Taichi said looking at all the empty Cocktail-glasses in front of him.  
  
"Fine, if you say so." Yamato ordered another drink for himselfe and obsereved Taichi a bit closer. Was he sweating?  
  
"Hey are you ok? You seem a bit hot." He layed the back of his hand against Taichis forehead.  
  
"My are you hot! You could cook eggs on that head of yours."  
  
"No, I'm ok really. It's just a bit warm in here."  
  
"Yeah now when I think about it, it is quite warm in here. Hey do you want to dance?"  
  
"Ye-. No. I better not."  
  
"Why? You with someone?"  
  
"No it's not that. I."  
  
"What? Can't you dance?"  
  
"Yeah, but."  
  
"Then why not?"  
  
"Because I can't! I can't dance with anyone here O.K.?"  
  
"Ok, Ok. Jeez calm down will ya."  
  
All of a sudden Yamato felt it again. That cold feeling he had felt in the Cafeteria this morning was back. But this time it was way stronger. So cold, that even his breath could be seen. He started to shiver and Taichi had started too.  
  
"Hey is it me or has it gotten colder?"  
  
"Oh no, they're coming." Taichi whispered quietly so nobody but Yamato could hear.  
  
"Who's coming? Taichi what's wrong?"  
  
Taichi looked at Yamato, tears rolled down his cheeks and the only thing that Yamato could see in his brown eyes was the look of pure terror.  
  
"Taichi? Why are you crying? What's wrong?"  
  
"You must go now!" a voice came from behind.  
  
"Sam." Yamato heared Taichi whisper as he turned around to see who was talking to him. Behind him stood a tall girl with dark-green hair, wearing their scholl-uniform.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"There's no time to explain. If you don't want to get hurt you need to leave now!"  
  
"Are you threatening me?"  
  
"No, but you need to leave. I'll explain later."  
  
Just as she had said that Taichi fell to the floor and the room was getting even colder. The girl rushed to Taichis side and knelt down beside him.  
  
"You need to go now."  
  
Yamato didn't know what to do, it was all so confusing for him. Why did he have to leave? And why was it getting so cold? The girl was whispering into Taichis ear. It was loud in the room so Yamato couldn't hear what she was saying. Yamato felt a sudden pain on his cheek. He held his hand against the pain but it didn't stop. Instead it got worse and stronger. Something was making a big cut along his cheek and he couldn't stop it. As it bled Yamato fell to the floor and felt something kick him in his stomache. All the pain was just too much for him he could hardly stay concious. He heard the girl shout at him to run away so he tried as hard as he could. He got up and ran, limping out of the club all the way to his apartment.  
  
In his apartment he quickly got something to stop the bleeding and sat down on his sofa. What on earth just happened? He thought to himself as he tried to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Why are you home so early?" T.K. came stomping out of his room, only wearing a pair of boxers and socks.  
  
"I'll give you three guesses." Yamato said showing T.K. the cut on his cheek.  
  
"Oh dear, that's quite a deep cut. What on earth happened?"  
  
"There was someone drunk with a knife. You can imagine the rest I suppose." He lied thinking that if he had told the truth his brother would probably think that he's crazy.  
  
"Well you need a proper plaster for that cut, not a dirty old cloth. Yamato, what on earth were you thinking of. God knows where that's been."  
  
"Sorry mother." Yamato said with a sarcastic voice.  
  
"Very funny."  
  
Tk put a big plaster on Yamatos cheek and went back into his room. Why did this sort of thing always happen to him? He thought about what had happened for a while and decided to ask the girl the next day. He went into his room and layed down on his bed, where he drifted silently to sleep.  
"Yamato, . YAMATO!!!!!" T.K.s voice shouted through the cuilt of Yamatos bed.  
  
"Not now T.K. I wanna sleep more." Yamato replied still half asleep.  
  
"I don't care if you don't get up soon we'll be late for school."  
  
"What? What time is it?" he asked as he was trying to find a way out of the tangled bedcovers.  
  
"It's seven. School starts in half an hour. Now hurry up the bus leaves in ten minutes."  
  
"Oh no, how am I supposed to do my hair in that time?" He got out of his bed and ran quickly into the bathroom.  
  
Grabing a brush and some hairspray, he took five minutes to get it at least acceptable for him. Then he stuffed a bit of toast T.K. had made down his mouth and ran to the bus.  
  
They both got there in time and at school Yamato went to his first class. Gym class He got changed and entered the Gym, noticing the girl who he had seen yesterday talking to his teacher. Was she a new student too? Yamato looked around to see if there was any sighn of Taichi but he wasn't there. The class all sat down on the long wooden bank.  
  
"So students, I have a new student to introduce to you. This is Samantha, she will be in your class from now on along with Taichi but he has unfortunatly become ill today so he wont be joining us today. I hope you treat Samantha like any other student. Now you may sit down Samantha."  
  
She took the seat next to Yamato mouthed the word "later" to him. He nodded and they went to their normal activities. In the lunch-break Yamato and Samantha took a table that was a bit more hidden so they wouldn't be disterved.  
  
"So first things first. I'm Yamato."  
  
"I know, Taichi told me yesterday."  
  
"Oh how do you know him?" Yamato asked curiously, thinking of the incident that had happened yesterday.  
  
"We've known each other since we were little. And have been best friends since."  
  
"Are you two. you know."  
  
"Going out? No, no, no. Taichi doestn't go for girls."  
  
"Oh, I didn't know that. How come you both come to this school now?"  
  
"We've moved together into an apartment that's quite close to this school."  
  
"Hey, I live near here as well. Maybe we could meet together sometime."  
  
"Yeah that would be nice. Oh, can I look at your cut?"  
  
"Sure if you want."  
  
Yamato pulled the plaster slowly of but felt no pain. Samantha examined Yamatos cheek closely and had a triumphant look on her face.  
  
"I knew it!"  
  
"What?" Yamato asked confused.  
  
"It's gone. Ther's no cut on your cheek anymore." She replied smiling.  
  
"What?? But it was there last night, I swear."  
  
"I know, don't worry I'll explain."  
  
"I hope so because I'm getting extremely confused."  
  
"Well ever since me and Taichi were friends, Taichi always talked about these people he had met and talked to. The problem was when he showed them to me I could never see them."  
  
"You mean like invisible friends?"  
  
"Yeah, but later as we got older it got worse and anybody who tried to hurt or just like you want to do anything that exeeded the bounds of frendship with Taichi, the spirits started to hurt those people."  
  
"Spirits?"  
  
"Yeah. Yamato this is going to be hard to believe but Taichi sees ghosts and they hurt, protect and help him. Taichi has the Sight."  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++ A/N: Well how was that? Sorry that it's a cliffhanger but it seemed a good place to stop the Chapter. Please Read and Review!!!! 


	3. Crazy or not Crazy? part 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon or it's Characters (except Samantha!!!)  
  
A/N: A big Thank You to all the people that reviewed on the second chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you like this next one!  
The Sight  
  
Chapter 3 - Crazy or not Crazy?  
  
"Taichi has the Sight Yamato." Samantha said quite casually, as if it were normal to be seeing ghosts.  
  
"He has the what??"  
  
"The Sight how many times do I have to repeat it to you? It means he can see dead people, Taichi is psychic person and that is his power."  
  
"You call seeing dead people a power? More like a curse I would say."  
  
"So you believe that he's psychic then do you?"  
  
"Well I experienced it first hand didn't I? And a normal cut wouldn't heal that fast."  
  
"It didn't really heal."  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"Well, the ghost made the cut didn't it?"  
  
"I geuss. I don't know, I didn't see anyone or thing do it. It just appeared."  
  
"Well ghosts can't actually touch people"  
  
"And how do you explain the blood?"  
  
"Will you stop interrupting! I'm trying to think." Samantha scowled at Yamato who fell silent at the sight of Samantha scowling.  
  
"What did Taichi call you when you came last night? I can't remember it very well."  
  
"Taichi? He always calls me Sam. It's easier that way. I really can't think of an explanation for your cut but I'm sure it wasn't real."  
  
"Well it felt real enough." Yamato said only just realizing that the bell had rung five minutes ago and by the look of the empty schoolgrounds, everybody must already be in their class room.  
  
"Woah! We got to get to Maths. And oh god we're getting our test back.."  
  
"What got a bad feeling about it?"  
  
"Yeah, extremely bad if you need to know."  
  
"I could always give you some help in Maths I used to be best in my class." Sam said beaming a smile at Yamato.  
  
"Yeah that would be great!"  
  
They both ran to their classes and Sam had a horrible feeling that they had been watched the whole time.  
  
When they got to their Mathclass the teacher wasn't there yet so Yamato took his usual seat and Sam sat on the seat next to him. Luckily not everybody was there yet so their teacher couldn't tell if they had been late or not. The classroom door opened and in came not the teacher but Sora with her group of giggling girls. Sora was one of the most popular gils in the school and any guy would have died to be her date. But not Yamato. Sora had asked him three times already but she never seemed to understand that he wasn't the slightest bit interested in her. She came walking through as if she owned the place and walked straight up to Sams table.  
  
"Well since you're new, I geuss you don't know the rules that apply for most of the classrooms."  
  
"Oh really? And what might they be?"  
  
"Sora just leave her alone will ya." Yamato said trying to defend Sam.  
  
"No, it's ok Yamato. I think I can handle little Ms.Know-it-all." Sam replied with an evil grin on her face.  
  
"Well, first that's my seat I always get the seat next to Yamato. Secondly No one gets to talk to Yamato before I see who's talking to him. And thirdly I choose where all the girls sit in the class since I'm the best looking girl here."  
  
"Oh really? Well first I don't see your name on any of these tables, how come? If only you can sit hear shouldn't there be some sign? Secondly Yamato can choose who and when he wants to talk to someone and thirdly you think you're the best looking girl here? Well I think you should look in the mirror someday and see what you really look like. Oh yeah and your clothes, well all I can say to them is that, yellow and orange? That's so last year. How could you even think of putting those colours on? Oh and if you want to sit here so desperatly then take it. I'll just sit on the other side of Yamato."  
  
Sam took her books and schoolbag and sat down on the other side of Yamato.  
  
"Well, I think you showed her one or two things about the way she thinks." Yamato smiled at Sam.  
  
Sora sat down looking extremely angry at Sam and all her friends seemed to be under permanent shock, shocked by what had just happened. The teacher entered the room, surprised that everybody was already sitting down on their seats.  
  
"Well, since you're all sitting down silently already I guess I can give you the test back immediately."  
  
"Oh no." Yamato whispered quietly and Sam gave him an apoligetical look.  
  
The teacher went round handing the tests out and gave Yamato his last.  
  
"I hope you're pleased with yourselfe Mr. Ishida. Although you only had half the test you still managed to get enough points for a "C". Next time I wont be so generous."  
  
The teacher went to the front of the class and sat down.  
  
"Since I havn't got anything else prepared for this lesson you may take the rest of the lesson off. Those who want to correct their test now can stay here and I will help them. The rest of you will have to do the correction as their Homework."  
  
Nearly the whole class left the classroom and so was Yamato but Sam stopped him.  
  
"We're going to correct your test now, if you want to meet up later."  
  
"Oh, man. But I'm so hungry."  
  
"I don't care. Anyway it wont take long if I help you."  
  
They corrected the test and started to walk home. On their way they bought some Ice-cream and talked, mostly about Taichi. Yamato wanted to know what kind of person he was and to get to know him better. They got to Sams apartment-building which was the one oppisite to Yamatos.  
  
"Hey if you live that close why don't you come over later. Lets say... Four?"  
  
"Sure, see you then."  
  
Yamato left Sam and crossed the road to his apartment. T.K. was already home since he had taken the bus.  
  
"What took you so long? And how come weren't you in the bus?"  
  
"I walked home with Sam. Is that so bad?"  
  
"Sam? Is that your new boyfriend?"  
  
"What? No! Firstly Sam is short for Samantha and secondly that makes her a girl."  
  
"Ooops sorry." TK said going a light shade of pink.  
  
"She's Taichis flat-mate and I'm going to their place at four."  
  
"Ohhhh, but we were going to watch that movie today.." TK sobbed sadly making Yamato feel guilty. Tk could always make him feel guilty.  
  
"Will you stop that. You know how that makes me feel guilty. At what time does it start?"  
  
"It starts at... Hmmm"  
  
TK ran over to the Tv and picked up Tv guide. He flicked through the pages trying to find todays line-up.  
  
"Ah! Here it is! It stars at seven." TK said with a triumphant smile on his face.  
  
"Ok then I'll make sure that I'm home by then, ok?"  
  
"Yeah! You're the best."  
  
"Wel then now that that's sorted did you make anything to eat?"  
  
"Yeah it's in the microwave. I've already had my dinner."  
  
"Oh no, I hate microwaved dinner." Yamato whined as he heated his dinner up.  
At four he crossed the huge road between the two apartment-buildings and walked up the long stairway to Taichi and Sams apartment. As he got to the top exhausted by how long it was he finally got to their apartment. He stood infront of their door and knocked lightly. By the looks of it he had knocked a bit to lightly since no one was answering. Then he saw the doorbell. He pressed against it once but didn't hear anything so he pressed it some more times to make sure it was ringing.  
  
"Who the hell is that???"  
  
He heard a voice come from inside. The door opened and an extremely annoyed Sam glared at Yamato.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"Well I didn't think it rang so I pressed it a few times.."  
  
"A few? A few dozen don't you mean."  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know that you couldn't hear your doorbell out here."  
  
"No I guess you didn't. Well come in then."  
  
Yamato entered the apartment and was shocked by how big it was. It had a huge livingroom with a connected kitchen unlike his apartment where all the rooms where separate. But that wasn't the only thing that shocked him. On nearly every wall or coner there was some kind of talisman or cross.  
  
"Woah this place is huge!"  
  
"Like it do you? Your place is probably bigger though.""  
  
"Bigger?? You must be kidding me."  
  
"But aren't your apartments a lot more expensive?"  
  
"That's what I thought. Probably trying to con you out of the big places with trick adverts. If you don't mind me asking. . what are these for?" Yamato asked pointnig at one of the talismans.  
  
"The talismans? Their mine. But I got them for Taichi."  
  
"For Taichi?"  
  
"Yeah, they keep the evil spirits away."  
  
"Oh, where is Taichi at the moment?"  
  
"Taichi? He's meditating. He'll be finished in a minute."  
  
"Meditating? Do you meditate?"  
  
"Oh no, he just meditates to get back his energy. When the spirits come they take a lot of his energy away so he need to meditate to regeneratethat energy."  
  
"So let me get this straight. The ghosts or spirits sometimes hurt him and take away his energy or they hurt other people close to him. Why?"  
  
"I don't know. I've been reading a lot of books about the Sight but there is no perticular reason in any of them."  
  
In the kitchen a little cooking timer started to ring.  
  
"Ah your just in time to try some of my home made cake."  
  
"Great."  
  
"I'll just go and get Taichi before we start."  
  
Sam walked of into one of the rooms, Yamato guessed it was Taichis and started talking to Taichi. Yamato looked around their livingroom but mostly interested in the beautiful talismans that were hanging on the walls.  
  
"They're nice aren't they." A voice said from behind.  
  
Yamato turned around and found himselfe face to face with the person who had made spirits cut his cheek open.  
  
There Taichi stood smiling at Yamato.  
  
"Yeah they are." He replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well how was that? Sorry that this chapter wasn't as exciting as the last but we'll get there!! Hope you like it as much as I did. Well, next chapter will be up soon so keep on Reading & Reviewing please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shishi-Kokoro 


	4. Crazy or not Crazy? part 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon or it's Characters  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The Sight  
  
Chapter 4- Crazy or not Crazy? Part 2  
  
There Taichi stood smiling at Yamato.  
  
"Yeah they are." He replied.  
  
"I think she got them from Egypt or somewhere like that." said Taichi as he sat down on the sofa.  
  
"Are you ok? I mean have you recovered... Is that the right word? Anyway ...from what happened yesterday?" Yamato asked sounding a bit concerned.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. But I wanted to apolagize for what happened and for what you had to go through. We're still friends aren't we?"  
  
"Of course. Why shouldn't we be?"  
  
"Well, every one of my old friends always hated me after they had been involved in one of my encounters with the spirits."  
  
"Look I understand that it wasn't your fault and there's no need for you to apolagize."  
  
There was a disturbing silence between the two and neither of them knew what to say next.  
  
"The Cakes ready!" Sam came hopping happily into the livingroom.  
  
It was a big Chocolate cake with vanilla dressing. She cut a piece for each of them and handed them both a piece looking extremely happy with herself.  
  
"What's made you so cheary all of a sudden?" Taichi asked confused by the big smile on Samas face.  
  
"It's been so long since we've had a new friend, who didn't freak out straight away. Oh come on Taichi, you can't tell me that you're at least a bit happy that someone has come to visit."  
  
"Yeah I guess I am happy that someone doesn't think I'm crazy."  
  
"Who thinks you're crazy?" Yamato asked curiously.  
  
"Well up until now everybody, except Sam." Taichi said looking at Sam who gave him a warm smile.  
  
"That's why we would like it Yamato, if you wouldn't tell anybody at school about Taichis problem."  
  
Sam turned to Yamato with a very serious look on her face.  
  
"Of course I won't. I wasn't planning on telling anyone anyway."  
  
"Thanks, you're just great!" Sam said her serious look turning into a happy smile.  
  
"See Taichi, we can trust Yamato." Taichi smiled at Yamato and they talked on for ages about school and all sorts of things until Yamato realized something.  
  
"Hey. Does anybody know what time it is?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah it's quarter to seven. Why?"  
  
"Oh I got to go. I promised my brother I would watch a flim with him at seven."  
  
"Ohh, that's so cute. I didn't know you had a brother. Does he have good looks?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm afraid he doesn't go for girls."  
  
"Hmm like everybody else I know."  
  
"I'll see you out." Taichi smiled and walked off in front of Yamato. As they were stood in front of their front-door the disturbing silence came back and Yamato didn't really know what to say to Taichi.  
  
"Well, I'll see you tomorrow at school then." Yamato turned around and started to walk away but Taichi grabbed his arm.  
  
"Yamato wait. Do you really think I'm not crazy?"  
  
"Of course I don't think you're crazy."  
  
"It's just I've never had another real friend like Sam. It's just so hard to believe especially after the incident."  
  
"Don't worry. That cut wasn't your fault and I really like you. If there's anything you want to talk about you can talk to me. I'm here for you now."  
  
"Thanks Yama.."  
  
"Your welcome" Yamato said smiling. Yamato started walking in the other direction but quickly turned around.  
  
"Did you just call me....." It was to late Taichi had already went back into their apartment, so Yamato decidedto leave it at that and left.  
Yamato entered his apartment only to bump into a very angry looking TK.  
  
"Look bro I'm real sorry that I'm late, I left at quarter to but there's so much traffic on that road."  
  
"Don't worry your not late. There's still a minute to go before the film starts."  
  
"Oh. Then why are you looking so angry?"  
  
"Oh? only because ever since you have left I've had Mimi ringing every five minutes on the telephone asking if you're back yet or not." TK explained, not at all happy with what he had to sit through.  
  
"She didn't?" Yamato just couldn't help himselfe and just had to laugh.  
  
"Oh, and I'm going over to Davis to watch the film there, since you'll probably be too busy talking on the phone."  
  
"No TK, I was only kidding, I'm sorry that you had to go through with that."  
  
TK got his shoes on and left without another word.  
  
"Great now what am I supposed to do?" He went into his room and got his telephone-book. He picked up the reciever of the phone and dialed Mimis number, which he had just looked up in the book.  
  
The phone rang a few times.  
  
"Tachikawa residence."  
  
"Hello Mrs.Tachikawa, may I speak to Mimi?"  
  
"Oh hello Yamato. I'll go and get her."  
  
"Ok."  
  
There were a few minutes of silence and then Mimi picked up the phone.  
  
"YAMATO!! Where have you been????"  
  
"I was over in Taichis apartment. You don't need to react so angrily." Yamato replied holding the receiver away so it wouldn't hurt his ears.  
  
"Taichis? Who is that? Is he that new kid who kicked Brad in the stomache?"  
  
"Yep, that's him."  
  
"What were you doing their?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"Well I wanted to know what we had for homework in English."  
  
"We didn't get any, sorry."  
  
"Oh well, cya tomorrow then ok?"  
  
"Yeah, bye." He hung up and put the telephone book back and turned the Tv on. There was no point in starting to watch the film since it was already half over. So he just flicked through the Channels not looking for anything specific as suddenly all the electricity went off in the apartment.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Yamato stood up and tried to put the lights on but they didn't work either. He walked over to the kitchen, bumping into some things on the way. Looking for some cendles to put on he heared something in his room. He picked up a kitchen-knife and started to walk into his bedroom. He looked around but couldn't see anything that could have made the sound. He walked into the kitchen again and layed the knife onto the work-top. Continuing his search for some candles he heard the sound again. It sounded like a little child laughing. It had come from the Bathroom. He streched out his hand to pick up the knife again but it was gone.  
  
"What on earth? Where did it go?"  
  
He got another one and felt a piece of sharp-metal cut his left arm. He put his hand on the pain and the knife that he had had before fell to the floor. He picked it up and looked at it confused. What was happening to him?  
  
"Taichi are you there?Who's there?"  
  
There was no answer. He walked on to the bathroom and opened the door. There he saw a little girl writing something on to the mirror. It turned around and looked at Yamato straight into the eyes. Then it went all cold like the last time in the night club. The girl just kept on staring at him and then ran through the wall next to her. Yamato was still standing on the same spot not believing what he had just seen. Then all the lights went back on and Yamato only saw for a brief moment what the girl had written on the mirror before it slowly disappeared. The girl had written the word leave in blood red liquid.  
  
"Yamato? Where are you?" TKs voice came from the kitchen.  
  
"I'm in the bathroom." He replied and quickly rolled his sleave over the cut.  
  
"What you doing in here with those kitchen knives?"  
  
"I was sorting them out in the kitchen but had to go to the toilet that's why. But now that you're her you can sort them out can't you?" He gave TK the knives and ran into his room. Laying on his bed Yamato just couldn't get over what had just happened and his cut on his arm was stinging like hell.  
  
Did I just see a ghost?  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Well that was interesting.... hihihi hope you liked it! And it's another Cliffhanger!! Aren't I nice to you all. Well keep on Reading & Reviewing and I'll write the next chapter as fast as I can. ( 


	5. Things complicate

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon or it's Characters  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You've all been just great!! Oh and Neo-Chan I've changed one of the genres to horror like you said. (Thought I'd better do it since it might get worse) We'll see. Anyway thank you and enjoy this next chapter!!!! ^_^  
  
The Sight  
  
Chapter 5 - Things complicate..  
  
Did I just see a ghost?  
  
Was the only thing that Yamato could think of that night and it didn't really help that his arm was stinging like crazy and it was still bleeding. If it went on like this he might loose too much blood but since he didn't want to make TK worry about him again he couldn't just go in the kithen and get a bandage. He decided to wait until his little brother went to bed. He walked over to the kitchen and got the bandage out of the first-aid kit. While he was winding the banage around his cut arm he took another look at the knife that had cut him and wasn't really surprised that the blood that was on the knife as it had cut him had disappeared. He knotted the bandage ends together and put the knives away. Why didn't TK put them away? He opened TKs door a little bit just enough to see through. TK was sleeping in his bed with a big smile on his face, he was obviously having a good dream unlike Yamato who was having the best but now worst day of his life. He decided to get some sleep so he wouldn't fall asleep in class tomorrow. He layed down on his bed and drifted silently to sleep trying not to think about the stinging pain the cut on his arm was making.  
  
"Good morning!" Yamato said to his brother as TK came out of his room sleepily.  
  
"Wait a minute. you're up before me and making our breakfast?" Tk asked confused.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I must be still dreaming."  
  
"Nope, it's real. I didn't get much sleep so I got up early instead." Yamato explained smiling.  
  
"For someone who didn't get much sleep you sure look happy."  
  
"Aren't I allowed to be happy?"  
  
"Of course you are but when I don't get much sleep I'm usualy all grumpy and nasty never happy-go-lucky like you."  
  
"Well, that shows you how different we are. And anyway I had a good day yesterday." Yamato said feeling extremely guilty in having to lie to his brother since he wasn't happy at all, more like worried he thought.  
  
"Well my day wasn't good and I'm glad it's over."  
  
"Why what happened?"  
  
"Davis broke up with me after the film. Apparently he just doesn't love me anymore."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry TK. Here you can have some extra thick pancakes today, to cheer you up."  
  
"Oh brilliant! Thanks Yamato!" TK cryed happily as he ate the extra thick pancakes with golden syrup.  
  
They both got ready for school and got to the busstop five minutes too early.  
  
"Hey Yamato!" Yamato heard Sam shout on the other side of the road. He looked over to them and saw Sam waving like mad. He waved back to her and Taichi elbowed Sam telling her that they could get over the road now. They crossed the road and came over to Yamato.  
  
"Hey and how was the film?" Sam asked with a beaming smile.  
  
"Oh, I didn't watch it after all."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, I had to ring Mimi and do some things so TK watched it at his friends house."  
  
"Who's Mimi?" Taichi asked sounding very curious.  
  
"She's been my best friend since I can remember. Sorta like Sam and you really."  
  
"Cool, can't wait to meet her. Finally I get to be friends with another girl. I'm getting way overcrouded by boys." Sam said with a grin on her face.  
  
"Hey what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Oh nothing." Sam said turning around to look if the bus was coming.  
  
"Look there's the bus."  
  
Yamato and Taichi turned around to see for themselves if the bus was coming and Yamato couldn't believe what he was seeing. Written in the same blood red colour as last night were the words "leave him" on the wind-screen of the bus. But just as he had seen them they disappeared in a flash without leaving a single speck on the window. Yamato quickly looked at Taichi and the back at the bus.  
  
"Taichi did you just see that?"  
  
"See what? What are you talking about?" the joung teen replied confused by what his friend had asked.  
  
"Nothing, don't worry about it." Yamato said trying to get the words out of his head. Were the ghosts trying to push him away? He got in the bus with everybody else and sat on a seat right at the back, not sure if he should tell the others what he just saw or not.  
  
At their school they separated the group. Taichi had to go to Gym-class while Yamato and Sam went to Art-class.  
  
The two Art-class lessons went on quite normal but in Taichis Gym-class not everything went quite as he had expected. Taichi was still getting his Sports-stuff on in the changing-room as he heard something at the back of the room. Since the room was empty he didn't see any danger in looking at what had made the noise. He went to the back of the room where he thought he had heard it but there was nothing there. He then returned to his bag and a little voice came from behind.  
  
"What ya lookin' for?"  
  
Taichi turned around and there stood a little boy staring him straight in the eye.  
  
"Who are you?" Taichi asked.  
  
"Me? Well, why don't you try and find out?"  
  
"What do you want? Why can't you leave me alone?"  
  
"All these questions.. How am I supposed to answer them all at once?"  
  
"Then answer them one at a time. Just answer them!"  
  
The boy looked at Taichi and then smiled.  
  
"Maybe later." It giggled and ran away through one of the walls.  
  
"Who're you talking to?" someone asked from behind.  
  
Taichi turned around to see who it was. It was Koushiro. He examined at Taichi closely and looked at him concerned.  
  
"Ahh.. No one. I sometimes talk to myselfe to keep me company." Taichi answered quickly.  
  
" Yeah right. Anyway, teach told me to get you."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
The rest of the lesson went normal but what did the boy mean with later? Taichi just couldn't get that question out of his head.  
  
In the lunch brake they all met up again and Mimi came and met Yamatos new friends for the first time.  
  
"Hey I'm Mimi. It's nice to meet you."  
  
"Yeah, I'm Sam and this is Taichi." Sam said pointing at Taichi.  
  
"Hey could you guys go get a table? I need to use the bathroom." Yamato asked hoping that Taichi would get the message and come with. But he was out of luck, Taichi seemed to be in his own little dreamworld so Yamato went alone. He entered the bathroom and locked himselfe in one of the toilets cubicles and unwound his bandage to see if the cut had gone like his last cut but it was still there looking as real as it had last night. He put the bandage back on and unlocked the cubicle. Just as he was going to come out of the cubicle he heard the laughing again. This time it wasn't as loud as it was in the apartment but he was sure that it was real. He stepped out of the cubicle and went to one of the sinks and put the tap on. He caught some water in his hands and splashed it on his face trying to refresh himselfe. Maby he was just seeing and hearing things. But when he opened his eyes again and the writing was back. This time though, it was everywhere on the walls, the ceiling and on the floor. Yamato looked around to see if the girl was back aswell but she was nowhere to be seen. Then he noticed something. The words didn't just say "leave him", now there wer loads more words. "Die", "pain" and "leave him alone" were the words that were everywhere now. Yamato couldn't believe it and turned the tap back on for some water only the tap was now letting blood out instead of water. Yamato took a few steps back and bumped into a person. He quickly turned around to see who it was. There stood watching Yamato closely Koushiro who had concern written all over his face.  
  
"What's wrong Yamato? You look like you've seen a ghost." The red-head stated simply.  
  
Yamato looked at him and then looked at his surroundings. The words were gone and there was nothing left to prove that they had been there. Even the tap was now running water and not blood.  
  
What was happening to him? Was he going crazy? Or was he really seeing ghosts?  
  
~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~' ~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~' ~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~' ~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~  
  
A/N: Hmmm.... don't really know what I should say to this one... Well I hope you liked it and sorry that it's a bit shorter than the rest. (I think) Well please Read & Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Confessions and the Mysterious claw

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon or it's Characters!  
  
A/N: Thanks for the Reviews everyone. Oh and to answer your question I think that something should be classified Horror when the story has like monsters and scary stuff that you see in nightmares or when it starts scaring people or freaks them out. Someone suggested I do it so I did just ask the readers if they think you should classify the story as horror they'll surely point you in the right direction. ^-^ Hope that helps you! (I'm not going to mention any names in this note.) Anyway read and enjoy! : )  
  
The Sight  
  
Chapter 6 - Confessions and the Mysterious claw  
  
What was happening to him? Was he crazy? Or was he really seeing ghosts?  
  
"Earth to Yamato! Hello?" Koushiro stood infront of Yamato waving.  
  
"Wha- ?" Yamato stared blankly at Koushiro.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked trying to sound concerned but Yamato could tell he was faking it.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." Yamato answered quickly.  
  
"You don't look it though. Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes Koushiro! What's it to you anyway?" Yamato shouted giving Koushiro a shock.  
  
"Nothing really. Jeez you don't have to act like that! I was only trying to help." Yamato looked Koushiro straight in the eye. There was something in them that he just couldn't read. Why was he so interested in Yamato all of a sudden?  
  
"Yeah right, as if that was the reason for why you're asking so many questions."  
  
Yamato shot Koushiro an evil look and walked out of the bathroom. Koushiro stayed and grabbed his mobile-telephone out of his pocket. Dialing some number he made sure the bathroom was empty.  
  
"Yes? Is it working?" the person on the other side asked.  
  
"Yeah it sure is."  
  
"Good, you have done well." The mysterious voice answered.  
  
"But I want out. Yamato surely knows that I have something to do with it."  
  
"You want out? It's too late. The plan is already in action and you started it. How do you think I'm supposed to keep you out now? You're just going to have to face the consequences if he finds anything out."  
  
The mysterious person hung up and left Koushiro standing there speechless wondering what he had gotten himselfe into.  
  
Meanwhile Yamato had found the table where the others were sat and sat down next to Sam.  
  
"We need to talk later ok?" he whispered to her quietly so nobody else would hear.  
  
"When?"  
  
"In religion."  
  
"Ok." She replied quietly.  
  
"Hey Yamato! What took you so long?" Mimi asked him making him jump.  
  
"Uhh.. Well I dunno, I met Koushiro on the toilet."  
  
"Aha and that makes you stay in there that long? What on earth did you two do in there? The breaks nearly over."  
  
"We didn't DO anything we just talked."  
  
"I thought you didn't like him." Taichi suddenly interrupted. Jealousy written all over his face.  
  
"I don't." Yamato answered, startled by the sudden question. "How did you know that?"  
  
"You've just never mentioned him that's how."  
  
"Oh so everybody who I don't mention I don't like?"  
  
"That's not what I meant!"  
  
"Well, it sure sounded like it!"  
  
"Hey, calm down Yamato!" Mimi said trying to calm him down.  
  
Yamato got his bag and started to walk off and soon had Sam running after him.  
  
"Yamato wait! What's wrong with you today? You're all jumpy and defensive."  
  
She asked him, trying to keep up with him but he just wouldn't stop.  
  
"Yamato! Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going home. I've had enough for today!"  
  
"But what about our two religion lessons?" she asked confused.  
  
"I'll take them off sick."  
  
"Well, you're not going alone. Even if I have to skip two lessons."  
  
They walked off the schoolgrounds and went all the way to Yamatos apartment. As they got in Yamato went over to the sofa and sat down. From where Sam was stood it looked more like he had collapsed. She sat down next to him and observed him closely with a feeling of concern growing in her.  
  
"Yamato what's wrong? Yesterday everything was great as we were together and now you've changed."  
  
"I saw a ghost."  
  
"You saw what?"  
  
"A ghost. Or at least I think it was."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Last night, this morning and at school."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us at the time?"  
  
"I didn't want to worry you or Taichi. She did this yesterday." Yamato said showing Sam his bandage on his arm. Sam gasped as she saw the bandage and took a look at the cut that was under it.  
  
"Wait a minute, who's "she""  
  
"The little ghost girl I saw."  
  
"But why didn't the cut disappear like the last one?"  
  
"I don't know. Maby they are getting stronger. They've been writing words everywhere I look."  
  
"What kind of words?" Sam asked her feeling of concern growing every minute.  
  
" "Leave", "Die" and "Pain". Those sort of words."  
  
"But why? Can Taichi see them?"  
  
"I don't think so because there were some words on the bus this morning and Taichi didn't see any of them."  
  
"So why can you see them? Are you psychic too?"  
  
"I don't know, but I sure hope not. Seeing what Taichi has to go through I really don't want that."  
  
Yamato thought for a while.  
  
"Oh god what have I done!"  
  
"What?" Sam asked shocked by Yamatos sudden outburst.  
  
"Taichi! He's going through such a rough time at the moment and all I do is make it worse. I need to talk to him."  
  
"Well, he's not home until two. I'm going shopping with Mimi later, maybe you should talk to him then. But don't tell him about what you saw last night. That would only make things worse."  
  
But Yamato wasn't listening he had gone into his own little dreamworld inside his head. How could he have been so stupid and shout at someone as innocent as Taichi. What would or does Taichi think of him now?  
  
"Do you think Taichi hates me now?"  
  
"Hates you? No I don't think so. It takes a lot to make Taichi hate one of his best friends. But it would be good if you went over and apolagized to him later ok?"  
  
"Yeah I will."  
  
"Well, I'm going home. I better make Taichi some dinner and explain why we left. Don't worry I won't tell Taichi anything."  
  
Sam gave Yamato a warm smile and left him to himselfe. Yamato didn't feel like making anything to eat or even moving he just layed down on his sofa too tired to stay awake until someone very annoying came bursting through the door.  
  
"I'm Home!" TK shouted through the whole apartment.  
  
"OK,ok but the whole building doesn't have to know, do they?"  
  
"No but somebody skipped two lessons of religion, didn't they?"  
  
"Oh please, I felt sick and I don't need any lectures from you."  
  
"Ooohhh.. Who's a grumpy boy today?"  
  
"Will you just stop it." Yamato got of the sofa and went into his room. He knew that TK didn't want to upset him but it was just too much today. He decided to do some of his homework before he went over to Taichi. He got out his pencil-case and reached into his bag and felt something stab his hand. He pulled his hand back out of the bag confused and looked at his hand.  
  
"Ow, what was that?"  
  
There was nothing but a little scratch. He lifted his bag on to his lap and opened it up. He checked if there was anything in the bottom of the bag and found something that looked like an eaglesclaw. He picked it up and examined it closely. There was some kind of writing engraved on it. It was a writing he couldn't read or recognize. It was a heavy claw and big too big to be from a normal bird, it fitted nicely in his hand as if it were made for him. He layed it aside thinking that maybe Sam knew what it might be and started his homework.  
  
Hours went by and it was just about four o'clock when Yamato decided to go to Taichis. He got ready and put the claw into his jeans pocket. He said goodbye to TK and exited the apartment. The lift was already in use so Yamato decided to take the stairs and entered the stairway. He walked down a few and suddenly he felt as if the whole world was twisting and turning. He held on to one of the bars on the wall and looked around. The stairs didn't seem to want to stay in one place, they were going from the left to the right and back again. Yamato found it hard to stand but he wan't going to give up so easily. He let go of the bar and ran down as many stairs as he could. When he got to the bottom he met the little girl from the other night.  
  
"You! What do you want from me?"  
  
The girl didn't say anything, instead she just smiled and ran out of the building.  
  
"Hey wait!"  
  
Yamato tried to catch her but the room was going out of control. It was twisting and turning like mad and Yamato barely made it out of the door. Out on the street it wasn't as bad but the road kept streching and turning and then a bright flash came and Yamato was thrown back against the wall of the apartment building.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#* #*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
A/N: Well I hoped you liked it. It was going to be longer but I didn't want to strech the chapter out so much. Anyways hope you like it and I'll get on with the next chapter after I've had some sleep...yawn.. It's nearly midnight here so please Read & Review!!!!!! Bye ^-^ 


	7. Hidden feelings

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon or it's Characters  
  
A/N: Thanks for the Reviews everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you like this next chapter.. Not so much weird stuff happens in this chapter though... I think.... Hehehe!! Anyway please enjoy.  
  
The Sight  
  
Chapter 7 - Hidden feelings  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" a strangely farmiliar voice shouted at him.  
  
Yamato layed there on the floor, totally confused and looked up at the person who had shoved him against the wall.  
  
"What were you thinking of running infront of a car like that?" the girl asked examining Yamato.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Yamato asked trying hard to get up.  
  
"Me? I'm Hikari. But you can call me Kari since I just saved your life." She replied smiling.  
  
"How come you seem so farmiliar?"  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Yeah you remind me of someone."  
  
"Probably my crazy brother. We're a lot alike."  
  
"Your brother??? What's your brothers name?"  
  
"Taichi. Taichi Yagami."  
  
"I don't believe this."  
  
"Believe what? That Taichis my brother? Well it's true."  
  
"It's just I was just going over to see him."  
  
"You were? So was I, lets go together." The little girl held out her hand to pull Yamato up and they went across the road to Taichis apartment.  
  
"Next time you cross the road look to both sides it's safer that way."  
  
"Don't worry I will."  
  
They walked up to the door to the apartment and Kari rang the doorbell.  
  
"Coming!" Someone called from the inside and Yamato recognized it as Sam.  
  
The door opened and Sam greeted us with a big smile.  
  
"Hey Yamato! Oh and I guess you're Kari."  
  
"Yep."  
  
Sam let the two friends in and Kari walked straight into Taichis room.  
  
"Has she been here before?" Yamato asked confused.  
  
"No, she hasn't. Must be some sisterly bond or something."  
  
"Yeah. Umm, could I talk to you in privat?"  
  
"Sure lets go in my room."  
  
They walked over to a room Yamato hadn't even noticed before and sat on Sams bed. He looked around and saw that even in her room Sam had loads of talismans and things like that all over her roomwalls. Sam sat down next to Yamato and studied his face. She did that quite often lately, probably to worried that he might have another cut.  
  
"Will you stop doing that!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Examining me! Anyway I wondered if you knew what this was."  
  
He pulled the claw out of his pocket and Sam gasped at the sight of it.  
  
"I think I might know what that is."  
  
"What do you mean? What is it?" Yamato asked confused.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure but I think it might be a Harpysclaw."  
  
"A Harpysclaw? Well you sure know your Magicitems when you see one."  
  
"Well, there is something about me that you don't know yet."  
  
"Oh, and what might that be?"  
  
"I'll tell you later. I'll take it with me when me and Mimi go shopping."  
  
"What good will that do?"  
  
"I know someone who could tell me what it is."  
  
At that moment the doorbell went and Sam left the room to get it. Yamato looked around and noticed some conspicuous Books on one of Sams bookshelves. He went over to the shelf and read the titles that were engraved on the side of the books.  
  
" "Potions and Tunics", "Sphinks Spells"."  
  
Yamatto read out quietly to himselfe. Was Sam able to use Spells? This all was just making no sense at all to Yamato. Sam came back in to the room along with Mimi behind her.  
  
"Hey, Yamato!"  
  
"Hey Mimi."  
  
"Yamato? You should be able to talk to Taichi now. His sister just left."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Yamato walked out of Sams room and went straight to Taichi. He walked into his room and heard Sam and Mimi leave the apartment. Hopefully she doesn't forget. He thought to himselfe as he saw Taichi at his desk writing in some book.  
  
"What are you writing?" Yamato asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing."Taichi said as he hid the book.  
  
"Hey Taichi, I wanted to apolagize for what I said this morning. I wasn't thinking clearly."  
  
"It's alright. You don't have to explain or apolagize. It doesn't matter." Taichi replied not even looking at Yamato as he said it.  
  
"Yes it does Taichi! It matters to me!"  
  
"Why?" Taichi shouted at Yamato with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Why does it matter? You're just like all those other people."  
  
That one sentence hurt Yamato deeply inside, he didn't know why but it just hurt him to hear Taichi say that to him.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Yamato couldn't replie to the question because when he thought about it he didn't really know the answer himselfe. Or did he? Ever since he had met Taichi on that day in the Nightclub, Yamato had this strange feeling inside of him that he just didn't recognize, but that had now changed. Now he knew exactly what he had been feeling everytime he made Taichi laugh and smile.  
  
Love.  
  
Now that he knew it he didn't want to keep it a secret from Taichi any longer.  
  
"Because I care for you." He said quietly.  
  
"Wha-?" Taichi asked with a shaky voice and tears running down his face.  
  
"I care for you. Taichi I feel you and see you time and time again within my heart. At the start I wasn't sure but now I am. I want to be with you and that's why it matters to me."  
  
"Really?" Taichi asked not being able to believe what he had just heard.  
  
"Yes really." Yamato reashured the young teen.  
  
Taichi looked right into Yamatos eyes and Yamato looked straight back. He felt so much better having told Taichi how he felt. They stared each other into the eyes for what seemed like forever as suddenlyTaichi broke the eye contact and another tear escaped his eye.  
  
"I do believe you and I can't tell you how long I've been waiting to know if you felt the same way about me as I do about you."  
  
"Well now you know."  
  
"Yes, I know but we can't be together." Taichi said as more tears ran down his cheeks.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it's too dangerous! They'll come for you and I don't want to lose you."  
  
"Taichi.. I don't care if they come for me. I love you and I'll stay by your side forever no matter what."  
  
"But what if I lose you?"  
  
"I will never leave you, besides I don't think I could live without my little angle next to me."  
  
Taichi smiled at what Yamato had called him. Yamato put his arms around Taichi and Taichi looked Yamato once again deeply into the eyes. Yamato looked at Taichi but there was something odd about him. He seemed to be getting paler by the minute and his eyes were becoming cloudy. Taichis whole body was going cold and soon Taichi collapsed into Yamatos arms.  
  
"Taichi?"  
  
Tears were building up in his eyes as he held the motionless youth in his arms.  
  
"Taichi!"  
  
"Relax kid. He's only unconscious." A strange voice said from behind.  
  
Yamato layed Taichi on his bed and looked around to see where the voice had come from.  
  
"I'm right here."  
  
Yamato turned to the window and could see a shadow on the curtains of Taichis room. The shadow appeared to be the one of a bird or was it? Yamato slowly walked up to the curtains and pulled them aside.  
  
"Hello Yamato Ishida."  
  
A/N: Ahh finally got to the part where they confess their feelings..... Well don't really know what more to say except please read & review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Dragon Magic

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon or it's Characters  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!  
  
The Sight  
  
Chapter 8 - Dragon Magic  
  
"Hello Yamato Ishida."  
  
"Who are you?" Or maybe he should of asked what she was. The top half of the body was of a woman with wings on her back and the bottom half of her body was the shape of a bird. The woman had beautiful blond hair which contrasted to her feathers all over her body which were black as the night. The only thing which wasn't feathered was her face, neck and arms. Her huge wings were the only things with pure white feathers that shone with an strange glow in the dark. She stept into the room and looked around and then layed her eyes on Taichi and grinned evily.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Yamato shouted not knowing what that thing would do to Taichi.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm not here for him I came here for you."  
  
"For me? What are you?"  
  
"Well, someone never paid any attention to Mythology."  
  
"So you're somekind of mythical creature."  
  
"Oh my Yamato. Creature is such a harsh word. I'm a Harpy but call me Abunai-Hana."  
  
Yamato thought for a while and noticed that her name was made out of simple japanese words.  
  
"Dangerous flower, how appropriate."  
  
"Well it had to be something special. Dangerous because we Harpys aren't friendly and flower for my outstanding beauty."  
  
"Don't you think you sound a little bit arrogant?"  
  
"How dare you! I would be very careful if I were you."  
  
"Oh and why is that?"  
  
"Because I came here to kill you and if you're not carefull I'll do it right now!"  
  
Yamato fell silent just realizing the seriousness of the situation he was in. Abunai-Hana walked up to Yamato looking pleased that he had finally shut up. She stopped just a few steps away from him.  
  
"Do you have any requests for the way I should kill you?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Well, I could scratch you to bits or kill you in one slice. So how do you want it?"  
  
"If you don't mind me asking but why are you going to kill me?"  
  
"What? You dare to ask me that?? It's pretty obvious why I want you dead."  
  
"It is?"  
  
"Yes! You stole one of my claws! Or at least helped out in stealing it."  
  
"What? I didn't steal anything!"  
  
"Yes you did! You even have the scratch to prove it!" The Harpy sqealed pointing at the scratch on Yamatos hand which he had got picking the claw up.  
  
"I got this when I found it in my bag!"  
  
"So you did have it! I've already killed the other person who had it yesterday. He took it well, since he didn't even notice it while I sliced his throat open in his sleep." She said grinning.  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"Huh! Don't act all innocent with me Yamato!"  
  
Yamato didn't know what to do. He couldn't get out of the room without her noticing and who knows what she'd do to Taichi if he ran away.  
  
"What have you done to Taichi?"  
  
"Don't worry about him. It was a weak and simple sleeping spell. Nothing that that little witch friend of yours couldn't break."  
  
"Witch friend? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't you even know?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"That your little friend.... hmm what do you call her? Ah yes Samantha!"  
  
"What have you done to her?"  
  
"Jeez, Yamato will you let me finish? And I didn't do anything to her."  
  
"Well, you should of before you came here! Insoctrum repiedium!" Sams voice shouted from the livingroom and a bright light shot through the room and hit the Harpy straight in the heart. The Harpy screamed with pain and bursted into millions of feathers.  
  
"What on earth?" Yamato couldn't believe his eyes. "What just happened?"  
  
Sam came into the room smiling at him but her face turned soon to concern as she ran over to Taichi.  
  
"What did she say she did to Taichi?" She asked Yamato. He could tell that she was paniking.  
  
"She said it was just a simple and weak sleeping spell. Oh and that it shouldn't be a problem for you to brake."  
  
"A sleep spell, hey? Anicatum bektaky!" Sam said in a weird kind of voice and little sparks of light sprinkled down on to Taichis face and soon he had woken up again.  
  
"What was that?" Yamato asked Sam rather confused by what he had just seen.  
  
"A spell."  
  
"Well I guessed that but how come you can do spells?"  
  
"I'm a witch."  
  
"A witch?"  
  
"Yep, I come from a blood line of witches which used to be known as the Dragon Sorceresses."  
  
"Oh. And since when have you known this?"  
  
"Since I was little."  
  
"How come you never told me?"  
  
"Does it really matter? Oh and the claw was from a Harpy."  
  
"I would have never of guessed it."  
  
"Don't be like that Yamato..."  
  
"Is Taichi going to be allright?"  
  
"Yeah, he just needs some rest. How about you? How did you survive that long with a Harpy in the room?"  
  
"I just asked her a lot of questions trying to stall her from killing me."  
  
"The writing on the claw was an ancient enchantment that attracts evil. In your case it was the evil spirits that you saw that had been attracted to the claw."  
  
"So do you think I'll stop seeing them now?"  
  
"I don't know but I really hope so." Sam looked at her watch and let out a yawn.  
  
"It's getting late so I think I'll go home. TK is probably worried about me."  
  
Yamato walked out of Taichis room and got his shoes on. Just as he opened the door he heard a voice.  
  
"Leave now or you will pay!"  
  
It was so quiet though Yamato guessed that no one else had heard it and walked out of the apartment.  
  
"Hey did you guys make up in the end?" Sam said behind Yamato which made him jump out of his skin.  
  
"Yeah. God, did you have to do that?"  
  
"Sorry." She closed the door and Yamato went home.  
  
As he got in his apartment the lights were all of so he guessed that TK must allready be in bed. He walked across the living room and noticed something strange with his clock that was hung on the wall. He watched the hands of the clock spin round and round so fast that you could nearly not even see them. He stayed where he was wondering what was going to happen next as the clock stopped at 1 o'clock in the morning. He examined his surroundings for something strange like blood or writing but there was nothing. Maybe it had been the Harpys claw that made him see the ghosts.  
  
He took the clock from the wall and took the batteries out of the back. Then he put the hands of the clock back to the present time which was 9 o'clock. Putting the batteries back in he layed it on his table as he heard some squeaking in the back of the room. He guessed it would probably be a rat or something but he couldn't find anything so he decided to go on to the balcony for some fresh air.  
  
It was a clear sky outside and you could see the stars glowing brightly in the dark sky. Yamato looked up into the sky wondering what would be his next encounter with the dead world because he just had a feeling that it wasn't over yet, and that it wont be over until Taichi stops seeing evil ghosts. Yamato looked over to the building that Taichi lived in and saw that the light of their apartment was still on.  
  
To his surprise he wasn't the only one getting some fresh air. There stood Taichi on his balcony staring up to the stars his eyes sparkling in the Moonlight. Why would such an innocent person have such a terrible curse? Yamato just couldn't see why Taichi had the Sight. Did something happen to Taichi that might have triggered it when he was young?  
  
Behind Taichi Yamato could see Sam clearing up all the feathers that the Harpy had left behind. After a few attempts she seemed to give up so she waved her hand around and said a few words and the feathers disappeared in little sparks.  
  
Yamato walked back into his appartment and saw a strange light in his room. He walked over to his room door and opened it carefully. As he looked through the small gap he saw a tall woman with long brown hair and she really reminded him of Taichi. The lady had a strong white glow around her. Yamato walked into the room and she turned to him. Though he didn't know why, he had a feeling that this person could be trusted even if she was a ghost. Well, at least Yamato thought she was.  
  
"Hello Yamato." The lady said as she smiled at him.  
  
"Who are you?" Yamato asked confused. Unlike all his last encounters Yamato wasn't afraid this time.  
  
"Me? I'm Mrs. Yagami, Taichis mother."  
  
"You're Taichis mother? Are you a ghost?"  
  
"Yes. I'm dead."  
  
A/N: Finally I finished the chapter, sorry that it took longer than the others...... Well hope you like it. Oh and one more thing this story hasn't ended yet and wont end until I've written "The End" under the last chapter. (just saying this to clear a review that I got.) Please Read & Review! 


	9. A friendly Encounter

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon or it's Characters  
  
A/N: Thank you to all the people that reviewed. Hope you like this next chapter.  
  
The Sight  
  
Chapter 9 - A friendly Encounter  
  
"Yes. I'm dead." Taichis mother stated simply.  
  
"Why didn't Taichi tell me?"  
  
"What? That his parents are dead? Would you tell that to your new boyfriend?"  
  
Yamato looked at her stunned.  
  
"What? Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I don't know what happens to my little Taichi."  
  
"Well, I guess you're right. But why didn't you go and see him instead?"  
  
"Because Taichis apartment is full of talismans that don't let me in."  
  
"I thought they didn't let evil ghosts in."  
  
"Well, apparently they don't let good ones like me in either. But that's not the reason for why I came here."  
  
"Then why did you come?"  
  
"I came to warn you."  
  
"Warn me from what?" Yamato sat down on his bed watching every step that Taichis mother made.  
  
"From the evil that's coming."  
  
"Evil? I think it's been here for a while."  
  
"What? The girl and the boy?"  
  
"You know them?"  
  
"No not personly but they're nothing to what's coming. You need to be prepared."  
  
"How? How can we prepare ourselves for something that we don't even know when it's coming and what it is. I mean we can't even fight ghosts!"  
  
"Samantha can."  
  
"What? You mean with her magic?"  
  
"Yes. Dragon magic is a very powerful thing but she hasn't unlocked half of her power yet. She could be much stronger."  
  
"So how does she become stronger?"  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
"Because I only have a limited time here and I'm not allowed to tell you that sort of information, it's something Samantha has to find out for herself. Oh, but give her this it will help her find the way."  
  
Taichis mother opened one of her hands and on it was a red juwel that had it's own little glow. Yamato walked up to her and took the stone.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's a garnet. They are mysterious stones, Sam will know what to do with it." She said smiling at Yamato.  
  
"How come can I see ghosts? I havn't got the sight have I?"  
  
"Yamato dear, this might be a shock but you do have the gift to see ghosts. You've had it all your life but never realized it."  
  
Yamato seemed extremely confused and Taichis mother noticed it.  
  
"Yamato, did you ever believe in ghosts?"  
  
"Now I do."  
  
"Before you met Taichi?"  
  
Yamato paused. It was true before the incident in the night club he didn't ever think that ghosts really exsisted. But when he experienced it first hand it was hard not to believe in ghosts.  
  
"So I couldn't see them because I didn't believe in ghosts?"  
  
"That's right. A lot of children are born with this gift but when they start not to believe in it, the gift fades away and is forgotten. Your encounter with Taichi has awakened you gift again after all these years."  
  
"So I'm just like Taichi and never realized it?"  
  
"Taichi knew you were like him. He just never told you."  
  
"How did he know?"  
  
"He sensed it. Taichi has known that he is psychic since he was a little boy and his senses are trained more than yours. But there is some difference in the powers from you two but I'm not sure what the difference is."  
  
"Is Taichi stronger than me?"  
  
"At the moment of course he is but once you have trained your senses you'll soon grow strong aswell."  
  
"This evil you were talking about.. is it a ghost as well?"  
  
"It is a ghost, but a special kind of ghost. It is far more evolved than just normal ghosts. Think of it as a much bigger and stronger version of that little ghost girl who did that to you."  
  
She pointed to the cut on Yamatos arm that still hadn't healed allthough it was a few days old.  
  
"I thought ghosts couldn't hurt you."  
  
"They can't."  
  
"Then how did she do this?"  
  
"That girl wasn't a normal ghost, she was an elemental ghost."  
  
At that precise moment the front door bursted open and Yamato could hear Sam and Taichi run into the apartment.  
  
"Yamato are you all right?" Sam shouted through the apartment.  
  
Yamato looked angrily at the door to his room and Taichis mother understood why.  
  
"Don't worry. I put a sleeping spell on TK, so he wont wake up."  
  
Sam came bursting into Yamatos room and stared at him she looked around the room confused and then at Yamato again.  
  
"Taichi said he saw a weird light in your room so we came over to see if you're allright."  
  
"Well, I'm perfectly fine. I think..."  
  
"Hey Taichi? There's no light in here."  
  
Sam called out to Taichi who was still in the livingroom. Taichi came walking in and looked at Yamato.  
  
"There isn't? Then what did I see?" Taichi looked around and gasped.  
  
"What's wrong Taichi are you allright?" Sam asked worried about her friend.  
  
"It-..it.. It's my mother." Was all that Taichi could say staring at his mother in disbelief.  
  
"Where?" Sam was so confused then Yamato remembered.  
  
"Oh, you can't see her."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Because she's dead."  
  
Taichi had answered her question before Yamato could even open his mouth to reply.  
  
"Hello Taichi." Was all his mother said as she stood there watching her son who was watching her.  
  
"Why havn't you ever visited me?" Taichi asked with tears building up in his eyes.  
  
"I couldn't. You've got all those talismans in your apartment, I couldn't find a way in. I've been trying for so long, I even had to change the time to the time when I died so that I could at least talk to Yamato."  
  
"Why did you leave me?" he asked as a tear ran down his cheek.  
  
"Oh, Taichi I didn't leave you. I never meant for the accident to happen."  
  
"He did though."  
  
"Taichi?" Yamato looked at Taichi, he had never seen Taichi like this before. Taichis eyes were full of anger and hate.  
  
"I told him that I wasn't like everybody else and that I was gay and he hated me for what I was."  
  
"So you know the truth. Then I'm sure you know what is happening don't you?" his mother said to him.  
  
"Taichi?" Sam asked. She seemed highly confused. It was no wonder really since she couldn't hear what Taichis mother was saying. Yamato gestured to Sam that she should leave Taichi alone and she sat quietly down on the chair next to Yamatos desk.  
  
"I'm not sure but I've been having nightmares lately about the accident. But mostly they were about him."  
  
"Taichi why didn't you tell us?" Yamato asked.  
  
"I couldn't Yama, I just couldn't. There was you having encounters with ghosts, Sam was doing the best to protect me with her spells and I didn't want to make things worse!" He shouted, tears streaming down his face, he just couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Taichi it's allright. You did what you thought was best and that's all you could have done. None of this is your fault."  
  
"You think?" Taichi asked Yamato whiping his face with the sleeve of his jumper.  
  
"Of course not." Yamato said softly to Taichi as he walked over to him. Yamato took Taichi into his arms and Taichis mother smiled.  
  
"I'm so happy that you finally found the right person Taichi, but you know what must be done when the time comes."  
  
"Yes, mother. I do."  
  
His mother smiled at him and looked at the clock hung on the wall of his room.  
  
"I'm really sorry but I need to go now. I'm afraid my time is up."  
  
"Can't you tell us any more about what is coming?"  
  
"No, I'm really sorry but I just can't. Remember to give Sam the garnet and Taichi you know what you must do. Stay strong all of you, you can get through this if you stick together."  
  
She said good bye again for one more and last time as she slowly disappeared and the room was once again swallowed by darkness. Taichi fell to his knees crying and Sam rushed to his side to help Yamato hold him up. Yamato took the shining garnet out of his pocket and gave it to Sam. She looked at it for a moment and then took it, looking at knowingly.  
  
"Do you know what to do with it?" Yamato asked hoping that she would.  
  
"Yeah, there's a ritual that has been performed for centurys in our family that involves the mystical garnet. I guess I'll have to read up on it."  
  
"Yeah but not tonight. I think we should all get some sleep tonight."  
  
"Ok, but what about Taichi? He's to weak to go back over to our apartment."  
  
"Let him sleep here. I'll watch over him and you'll be able to rest for some research tomorrow."  
  
"Well, I guess it's the best idea to leave him here. I'll go over to our apartment. See you tomorrow, and don't you dare let anything happen to him. Or I'll kill you!"  
  
"My, how many times are people going to threaten me today?"  
  
Sam left the apartment and Yamato brought Taichi over to his bed. Laying him down on it, Taichi woke up again and looked at Yamato confused.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You fell asleep just as your mother left. You've got to get some rest."  
  
"Where are you going to sleep?"  
  
"Me? I'm gonna sleep on the couch. I could always sleep in here if you want me to. I just thought that the floor would be a bit hard."  
  
"Oh Yamato, I want you to be by my side. I would feel a lot more safer that way. "  
  
"Isn't the bed a bit to small for two people?"  
  
"Not if I make room for you."  
  
Taichi made enough room for Yamato to fit in the bed as well, so Yamato got in next to Taichi and put his arms around him. It only took a few minutes before they were both fast asleep.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Oh dear there was a lot of dialog in that chapter, I hope you liked it as much as I did. This time I thought I'd better leave a cliffhanger out of it since I've done it so many times before. Well, I'll post the next chapter soon (I hope) so please Read & Review!!! ^-^ 


	10. Too much Research

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon or it's characters  
  
A/N: Thanks for all your reviews people!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The Sight  
  
Chapter 10 - Too much Research  
  
It was a beautiful morning as Yamato noticed when rays of sun shone on to his eyes while he was sleeping. He turned around to look at his little angel but was shocked to not to see him in the bed anymore.  
  
"Taichi?"  
  
Just at that moment Taichi came back into the room with a tray full of food and drinks.  
  
"Yes Yama?"  
  
"Oh, there you are. I thought you had disappeared."  
  
"No, don't be silly I only made you some breakfast."  
  
He layed the tray next to Yamato and smiled.  
  
"I don't think your brother really appreciated me being here all of a sudden without him knowing."  
  
"Don't worry he'll get over it. Anyway we need to do a lot of research today."  
  
"Ohhh, do we have to?"  
  
"Well, we need to know how to beat this thing that's coming and Sam needs to become stronger. So we'll have to go into the library today."  
  
"Oh man but it's Saturday.. I didn't expect to have to do research all week."  
  
"If we do it now it'll be over and done with and then we can go out."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"I promise. But if we did go out where would you want to go?"  
  
Taichi paused for a while and then thought of something.  
  
"I wanna go to the park!"  
  
"The park?"  
  
"Yeah I think it's so beautiful there and there's a new Theme park opening next to it, we could go there at the same time."  
  
"Great idea, but we need to hurry up with breakfast so we can meet Sam at the library in an hour."  
  
"Hey it wont take that long to get ready."  
  
"No but my hair does." Yamato said with a big smile and started on his toast.  
  
Sam on the other hand had allready finished her breakfast an hour ago and was allready reading up on the ritual their familiy used to do. It wasn't a simple Ritual and it would take time to perform, also she didn't have all the ingredients that were necessary for it so they would definitely have to go shopping soon. She read on how they had to perform it and she didn't like it one bit, it seemed that she would need to bleed during the ritual by cutting her arms and cheeks. Was this really going to make her stronger? She sat there for a while lost in thought as the doorbell rang. Snapping back to reality she went to the door and opened it.  
  
"Hello. I've got your post." The postman smiled at her as he handed her a whole bunch of letters.  
  
"Uh,. You sure they're all ours?"  
  
"Yeah, I even checked twice. Half of them are for Taichi, infact I think there's only one letter that's for you."  
  
"I see well, thanks anyway."  
  
She closed the door and sat down on the sofa. It was true, they were all for Taichi except for one. She looked at all the letters that were for Taichi. Noticing that they had all come from the same adress she decided to open one of them and look what was inside. Inside the envolope was an old looking peace of paper with just three words written on them.  
  
"I am coming!" She read out quietly to herself and opened another letter to see if they were all the same. And they were, each letter she opened had the same three words written in blood red on the paper. She opened the one that was sent to her.  
  
"Oh how typical. All I get is the bill for the rent."  
  
She hid all the letters in her room and got ready to go to the library. She also picked up some of her own Spell books, books about rituals and headed off to the library.  
  
She got there only five minutes too late and Yamato and Taichi were allready waiting for her.  
  
"Hey what took you so long?" Yamato asked smiling at the exhausted girl.  
  
"I got held up by the post-man. That's all nothing to serious."  
  
"Hey, was there any post for me?" Taichi asked curiously.  
  
"Uh,. No, only the bill for the rent." She told them hoping no one would notice her weird tone of voice she had accidently used.  
  
"Oh well, lets get this over with then." Taichi said sighing as he walked into the library.  
  
They quickly found a table for three and they all started looking for books that could help them.Taichi went off looking for books that might tell them about spells to harm ghosts and Sam stayed at the table reading in her own books about the ritual they needed to do. So that just left Yamato to look for something that could tell them about Elemental ghosts and he made a big mistake by asking the lady at the information for help.  
  
"So you're looking for a book with information on what?" she looked at him blankly.  
  
"Elemental ghosts."  
  
"Elemental ghosts?"  
  
"Yes that's right."  
  
"Is this supposed to be some kind of joke?"  
  
"No, why would I wanna joke about something like that?"  
  
"I don't know. And I don't think we got anything about those things you're asking me about."  
  
"Are you sure? I really need to find something about them."  
  
"Look sonny, I'm not here to be joked around with! So if you don't leave me alone now I'll chuck you out!"  
  
"Have you at least got a book on ghosts?"  
  
"Look everything on ghosts, mythology and that sort of stuff is all in the third corridor on the right now leave me alone!"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Yamato left the lady alone and headed for the third corridor. Before he got there he felt how it kept getting colder the closer he got to that corridor. He kept on walking slowly up to the corridor and when he got there he looked carefully down the corridor of old dusty books. There stood the little girl who had given him his cut on his arm, staring straight at him. Yamato walked slowly up to her and all she did was stare back at him.  
  
"So what do you want this time?" he asked her braking the silence.  
  
She didn't answer instead she just pointed to one of the books high on a shelf that was nearly right at the top. Without a single word the girl started to float higher and higher until she was right next to the book. She picked the book up out of the shelf and without warning just let it fall. Yamato luckily had good reactions and dived to catch the book. He caught it just before it had hit the ground and looked back up to see if the girl was still there but she had allready disappeared.  
  
"Hey, you've got good reactions."  
  
Yamato looked around to see who had talked to him.  
  
"Taichi. Have you found anything yet?"  
  
"No but what did the girl give you?"  
  
"You saw her?"  
  
"Yeah but only for a second, she disappeared straight after. Is she the one who cut you?"  
  
"Yep. Ow!"  
  
Yamato let the book fall and held his hand on his bandaged up cut. It was stinging like mad and wouldn't stop.  
  
"Yama?"  
  
"It's ok Taichi take the book to Sam. I'll be there in a minute."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Taichi left Yamato and took the book with him. As soon as he was gone the girl reappeared.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I want you to feel pain. That's all." She said. This was the first time Yamato had heard the little girl speak.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you like him."  
  
"Who? Taichi?"  
  
"You know who."  
  
"Just leave us alone will ya. We got things to do and I don't need anymore pain."  
  
"You do." Was all the girl said and then she ran through the bookcase and another book fell down. Yamato picked the book up and felt the room get warmer. He left the third corridor and headed for their table.  
  
The lady at the information gave him a questioning look as she saw him walk by holding his arm.  
  
"Don't even ask." He hissed at her and all she did was carry on with her work.  
  
"I wasn't even going to."  
  
"Good."  
  
He sat back down at their table looking totally pissed off and Sam didn't even dare asking him what had happen.  
  
"You know that book didn't really help. The book you gave Taichi."  
  
"Well, how about this one?" He handed her the second book he had caught.  
  
"I'll look in a minute." She put the book to one side and carried on reading in an extremely old looking book. Why was the other book useless? Their had to be a reason why the girl had given it him. He picked up the old book the girl had given him and started to page around in it.  
  
"Yamato I've allready looked."  
  
"But why would she give it to me?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The little girl. Their must be some reason!"  
  
Yamato slammed his hands on the table and the room turned cold once again. The book the girl had given him started to page on its own and stopped on a page with a picture on one side. The room went back to normal temperature and Sam looked at Yamato suspiciously.  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"I didn't." Yamato replied not being able to figure out what just happened himself.  
  
"Well? What does it say on that page?"  
  
"It tells you about the first Elemental ghost ever seen."  
  
"So what does it tell you about them?"  
  
"Well, basically that they're evolved ghosts that can do things normal ghosts can't. The first one of them was a little girl that died being burnt because they thought she was a witch."  
  
"That doesn't really help."  
  
"It says here that they can be, unlike normal ghosts, banished but aren't effected by normal weapons."  
  
"Hmmm.. it's a start."  
  
"Yeah." He looked around to see where Taichi had gone but couldn't see him anywhere.  
  
"Where did Taichi go?" Yamato asked Sam confused.  
  
"No idea he was here just a minute ago."  
  
"I'll go look for him."  
  
Yamato went around the corridors shouting Taichis name. Where could he have gone? He kept on searching for him as he saw Taichi stood in one ot the corridors right at the back of the library.  
  
"Taichi? What are you doing back here?"  
  
"I found there spell book section."  
  
"How did you do that? The woman at the information didn't help me much."  
  
"The little boy showed it me." Taichi said looking over to his side.  
  
"Little boy?"  
  
"Yeah, can't you see hi-... Oh. He's gone."  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're definitely going on that date tomorrow." Yamato told Taichi and they both smiled.  
  
Yamato helped look through the spellbooks and after ten minutes they finally found a book of spells which could be used against ghosts. They went back to Sam and told them what they had found.  
  
"Well, that's some good news. And could we please go home, we've really done too much research for today."  
  
"Yeah I think you're right, lets go."  
  
They went to the information and borrowed the books that they had found and headed back to their apatments for a well deserved break and some sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well that was interesting... the chapter turned out different than I acctualy expected it to.. I hope you all liked it. Please Read & Review!! 


	11. The Theme park

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon or it's Characters  
  
A/N: Yeah! Thanks for your Reviews everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The Sight  
  
Chapter 11 - The Theme park  
  
It was a nice sunny day as far as Yamato could see, while he was looking out of his window. The sun was shining and all the flowers seemed to be bluming everywhere he looked. When he finished getting dressed he walked in the kitchen to find TK sitting at the table looking very grumpy.  
  
"What's up with you today?" Yamato asked looking at his brother concerningly.  
  
"Nothing really, I'm just not too happy today."  
  
Yamato got himself a bowl out of the cupboard and picked up the box of cereal.  
  
"Hey I thought you didn't like fruit loops?" he asked looking at Tks bowl strangely.  
  
"I only eat them when I'm depressed."  
  
"I thought you said there was nothing wrong with you."  
  
"There isn't it's just.."  
  
"What's wrong oniisan? You can talk to me."  
  
"It might sound stupid but here goes. Davis has got a new boyfriend."  
  
"Ohh,.. now I understand everything.." Yamato said with a knowing smile on his face.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yep. I call it the "being dummped blues". Relax, little brother everybody gets them."  
  
"So when do they go?"  
  
"Well, that usualy takes a while if you don't do anything against them."  
  
"Oh great and what am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Hmm, let me think..." Yamato thought for a while and then thought of the perfect plan for his brother.  
  
"Well you could always go to a night club this evening."  
  
"I'm not old enough to get tickets into one of them."  
  
"Who said you needed a ticket?" Yamato got up and walked over into his room.  
  
"Well, I'm not sneaking in if that's what you have in mind." Tk shouted after his brother.  
  
"I don't expect you to."  
  
"Then what am I supposed to do?"  
  
Yamato came back out of his room and threw TK some piece of paper or card,Tk wasn't sure what it was. He picked it up and gasped.  
  
"Whoa!! Thanks bro! Since when have you got a pass to get straight into one of the best night clubs?"  
  
"Since I've been such a great customer at the bar. Oh and give the bar tender this."  
  
Yamato took a little piece of paper and wrote a few sentences down.  
  
"Here this should let you have all the kinds of dinks you want."  
  
"Thanks, but what are you doing today?"  
  
"I'm going on a date."  
  
"Ohhh, with Taichi ey?"  
  
"So? We're going to the park. I probably wont be back until tonight so have a good time will ya?"  
  
"Don't worry I will."  
  
Yamato went into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. His hair looked terrible.. He took a can of hairspray, a brush and started to do his hair hoping that the loose ends would soon be in place. It took him at least twenty minutes to get the hair right and even then he wasn't satisfied. But then he was going out with Taich, someone who didn't even care what a person looked like and why should he? He had so many problems of his own that Yamato was surprised how well he coped with it all.  
  
Deciding not to make his hair any worse he went in his room and got changed into something more casual because he didn't want to look too poshed up. But then they were only going to the park and the theme park afterwards why did he want to be posh? There was such a weird feeling in Yamatos stomache as he stood infront of the door out of his apartment. He just couldn't make himself open the door and leave. There he stood frozen to the spot until he heard the sound of laughter behind him.  
  
"TK! This is not one bit funny."  
  
"I know but it is the first time I've seen you scared to go out with someone!" TK collapsed on the sofa laughing himself silly.  
  
"You are so cruel do you know that?" Yamato shouted at TK finally opening the door and leaving the apartment. Why was he so afraid of seeing Taichi? Was it because this time they were going on a date instead of just meeting each other normally? Yamato didn't really know himself but decided to get it over and done with as quick as he could.  
  
But soon the next problem arised as he was stood infront of the door to Taichis apartment. The doorbell was in reach of his finger he just couldn't get his finger to press the button. After standing there for at least five minutes the door suddenly swang open and Sam stared at him oddly.  
  
"Yamato? Why didn't you ring the bell?"  
  
"I don't know..." Yamato answered real quietly.  
  
"Well, you were in luck that I was just bringing out the trash then. How long were you going to stand there?"  
  
Yamato didn't answer that question instead he just gave her a weak smile and entered their apartment. He looked around to see if there was any sign of Taichi but he couldn't see him.  
  
"If you're looking for Taichi, he's been sat on his bed for at least half an hour now."  
  
Yamato nodded and walked into Taichis room. There Taichi was still sat on his bed staring straight at Yamato.  
  
"Hey, Taichi. You ready to go?"  
  
"Yes,... in fact I've been ready since nine o'clock."  
  
Yamato looked at his watch. It was ten to ten.  
  
"You've been sat here all this time?"  
  
"Yeah, weird isn't it?"  
  
"Well, I can really understand. I had the same thing infront of my door and even your door."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yeah. So, shall we go?"  
It was such a nice day Yamato just couldn't believe it. Here he was walking in a beautiful park with Taichi right by his side. It was just perfect. After a while they sat down on a bank that was under a lovely Cherry tree which was bluming the nicest shade of pink Yamato had ever seen. They had been sat there for hours just talking and taking in the beautiful surroundings. They could have stayed there forever 'til Yamato remembered that they wanted to go and see the new theme park that was opening today.  
  
"Hey Taichi, shall we go to the theme park? Cause if we don't go now it'll be too late to go later."  
  
They headed towards the Theme park and they were both surprised by how big it looked. At the enterance Taichi realized he hadn't brought any money.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll pay for you." Yamato offered smiling at Taichi. Taichi smiled back at him and they went up to the till. The cashier the looked at them both and made a huge smile at them.  
  
"What?" Yamato asked annoyed by the mans smile.  
  
"Congratulations!!!! You are our onethousandth customer!! Which means you have one two free tickets to our themepark!!"  
  
"Well, that comes I handy. I think we'll use them straight away."  
  
They entered the park and noticed the board in the middle of the enterance which told them where everything was.  
  
"Oh wow could we go on the roller coaster!!!! Pretty please???" Taichi was jumping up and down on the spot and Yamato found it really hard to resist and gave in, in the end. The queue for the roller coaster was extremely short and Yamato couldn't help but wonder why. As they got closer and closer Yamato could finally see why. The tracks of the roller coaster went up very high and for Yamato it was just a bit too high, also there was the problem that it ended with probably five loopings after each other.  
  
"Uhh,.. Taichi do we need to go on this ride it looks so dangerous.." the fact that it made him queezy just looking at it was something Yamato wanted to keep to himself.  
  
"Oh please Yama. Once we've done this we'll do anything you want ok? Please!!!!!"  
  
"Oh, fine. But only once." It was really too late to turn back anyway. Before Yamato even knew it they were stood infront of the carts and getting in them. Taichi hopped into the cart, with a big smile on his face and it didn't fade even as he saw how Yamato quickly sat down and pulled the bar over him so tight that there was hardly space for him to breathe.  
  
"Yama, don't worry it'll all be fine afterwards."  
  
"It's ok I'm not scared.."  
  
"Yeah right Yama! Look at how pale you are." But before they could say anymore the cart started to move and go up the long piece of track that went high up into the sky and Taichi could see the grip of Yamas hands on the bars tighten. His knuckels were allready going white.  
  
"Don't worry." Taichi shouted against the soft wind that was blowing in their faces.  
  
"Taichi, I wanna get off, I don't want to do this after all. Taichi! Taichi!! Taichi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The last Taichi Yamato had said turned into a long high pitched scream and lasted all the way to the end. As they got of Taichi couldn't hold it in him and just bursted with laughter.  
  
"Taichi it wasn't funny. Those loopings made me feel so sick.."  
  
"Oh Yama you're such a spoil sport."  
  
"Could we please go on something slower this time?"  
  
"Sure. But first I want to get a bite to eat."  
  
They went to the next chip shop and bought two large portions which were topped up with mayonnaise. They started to walk in the direction of the go- cart track as suddenly Taichi let his chips fall on to the floor.  
  
"Taichi? What's wrong?"  
  
"I feel sick all of a sudden."  
  
Now as Taichi mentioned it Yamato didn't feel to well either, manly because the whole park was streching and twisting like his apartment had that day Yamato met Taichis little sister. Yamato found it very hard to stand and Taichi had allready fallen to the ground. But then with a flash of light the whole theme park had changed. It now looked like an old theme park that had been abandonded for years and the rides had allready started to fall apart. Plus the fact the sky had gone all black making everything seem darker than they really were.  
  
"Taichi? Taichi?"  
  
Yamato shouted as loud as he could but no one replied, all he heard was the echo of his voice fade slowly away into the darkness. He started to walk in some direction not sure where he really should go until he heard the eerie music of a merry-go-round. Yamato ran in the direction of the music hoping like hell that Taichi would be there.  
  
As he got there he saw the merry-go-round. It was the only ride that still looked brand spanking new and it was going round and round playing happily to it's self as Yamato approached it. Then he noticed a body sat droopingly on one of the horses and he immediately saw that it was Taichi. Yamato tried to get to him but was hit by some invisible force as he got nearer to the carusell. As he got back up it was getting all misty and just infront of the carusell the mist was gathering more than anywhere else and it started to take the shape of a tall man.  
  
After a few minutes the misty form became solid and you were able to recognize the person. Yamato tried to see through the mist but could only see the outline of the person. Then the mist cleared and everything was visible again.  
  
"So you're the one called Yamato are you?" a deep voice said. And Yamato looked around to see who it was.  
  
"Who are you?" he shouted at the man who had his back showing to Yamato. The Man turned around and Yamato couldn't believe what he was seeing. The man was nearly the spitting image of Taichi.  
  
"Can't you guess who I am?"  
  
"I'm not in the mood for guessing I'm afraid."  
  
"Well, that's too bad then isn't it."  
  
"Why do you ghosts allways make people guess who they are?"  
  
"I don't know. But Taichi should know who I am. You could say we were once very close."  
  
"No you weren't! He never liked you!" Yamato shouted at the man knowing who it was now.  
  
"Well, since this is not the acctual day of our confrontation I'll be leaving now. But do tell Taichi I stopped by will you? I'm sure he's dying to see me."  
  
The whole place disappeared in a bright flash and the Theme park had turned back to normal. Yamato gave his eyes a chance to adjust to the sudden bright light and then he saw Taichi layed on the ground. He ran to his side and held him in his arms.  
  
"Taichi? Wake up Taichi!" tears were running down his face.  
  
"Yama? Don't cry." Taichi said, slowly opening his eyes.  
  
"Oh Taichi you're allright."  
  
"What happened? All I remember is some evil laugh and then everything went black."  
  
"I'll tell you later."  
  
"No! He's back isn't he? That laugh? It was his wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes Taichi, he's back."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Mwahahahahahahah!!!!!! I'm so evil!!! But I guess you know who they're talking about don't you all? I mean it is pretty obvious. Well, at least I think it is. So please Read & Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. The Kinata Ritual

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon or it's characters  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!! Here's the next chapter, and for those who couldn't guess who it was don't worry ^-^ all will be revealed soon ^_~. Well, enjoy!!  
  
The Sight  
  
Chapter 12 - The Kinata Ritual  
  
Click, click, click.  
  
Went the sound of Yamato pounding on the doorbell of Sams apartment. He was sure she would be angry with him but he didn't really have any choice. After he had told Taichi that the ghost of his father was back, Taichi had fallen unconcious and still hadn't woken up. Yamato picked up the lifeless body and waited impatiently for Sam to answer the door. It was very quiet, but Yamato could hear the footsteps of Sam slowly coming to the door.  
  
"Who the hell do you thin-.. Oh Yamato."  
  
"Let me in, quickly!"  
  
"Why?" she layed her eyes on Taichis sleeping form and stepped shocked back.  
  
Yamato walked passed her and went straight into Taichis room. He layed him on the bed and gently kissed his fore-head.  
  
"Don't worry Taichi. I'll protect you."  
  
With that he left the room and sat down on the sofa.  
  
"Yamato?" Sam sat down next to him and looked concerned at him.  
  
"You want to know what happened don't you?"  
  
"Well, that was what I was going to ask, so would you please tell me?"  
  
"Allright but ther's not much to tell. It all started after the roller coaster, we got something to eat and suddenly we were taken to this other place. It was all dark and later I saw Taichi unconcious on the merry-go- round. When I tried to get to him this man stopped me, he talked for a while then disappeared and we were back in the theme park. Shortly after that Taichi passed out again and that's about it."  
  
"I'm so sorry Yamato, I hoped it would be a nice day today and look what happens. I think you should get some rest now, maybe it would be better if you stayed here tonight."  
  
"You're probably right. But one thing is for sure."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We need to speed up our research."  
  
"Still, that can wait until the morning. I'll get you a blancket."  
  
She walked off and left Yamato alone in the living room. Allthough he didn't really feel tiered he still layed down and drifted silently to sleep. As Sam came back, she saw him asleep and covered him with the blancket. Then she went back into her room and started reading about the ritual they were going to do soon, if they were going to speed up their research they might as well start with the ritual to make her stronger.  
The next morning Yamato woke up with a shock since someone was rining the doorbell over and over again.  
  
"Who the hell is that?" Sam came stomping out of her room. She ripped the door open and TK stood on the other side looking shocked that Sam was so bad tempered.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Uh.., I'm Yamatos brother. I wanted to see if he was here."  
  
"Yeah, he's here. Yamato! Your brother's here."  
  
Yamato got up from the sofa and walked sleepily to the door.  
  
"What's up oniisan?"  
  
"Were you going to tell me that you weren't coming back home?"  
  
"Sorry I forgot."  
  
"Well, you're lucky that we've got no school today or you would be extremely late."  
  
"We've got no school today?" Sam asked from the kitchen just making herself some toast. Tk entered the apartment and looked around.  
  
"What do you lot do in school all day?"  
  
"You know, talk, never pay attention, that sort of stuff." Yamato replied with a grin.  
  
"I've noticed. Well, since half term started today we got two weeks off, no school. Remember now?"  
  
"You really mean it?" Sam looked at TK shocked. "That is just perfect. Now we have more time."  
  
"But we still need to do some research." Yamato began the conversation forgetting that TK was stood in the middle of them.  
  
"Research?" he asked blankly.  
  
"Well, tonights a full moon so we could do the ritual tonight." Sam carried on.  
  
"Ritual?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"We need to go shopping before though and we need some more people to do it. At least two more if Taichi is still unconcious by then."  
  
"Unconcious?" TK didn't understand a word of what they were talking about.  
  
"How about Mimi and TK? We'd just have to explain it to them."  
  
"OK then here's your first victim. I'll go shopping with Mimi and tell her there."  
  
"Will you two stop this!!" TK shouted all of a sudden at both of them. They both looked at him confused and then Yamato smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, Teeks. I'll explain when Sam's gone."  
  
Sam finished her breakfast and got ready to go out. When she walked out of the door she told Yamato that he was free to use the kitchen and the Tv. Yamato popped some toast into the toaster and sat down on the sofa. TK who was still stood in the middle of the room sat down next to him and turned the Tv on.  
  
"TK turn the Tv off. I want to tell you something that is pretty hard to believe and you need to listen very carefully. It's your choice if you believe me or not but still listen."  
  
"I'm listining." He said turning the Tv back off and putting the remote- controll on the table.  
  
"Good." Yamato started to explain everything that had happened in the last few weeks and even showed him the cut the little girl had given him. At some points it looked like TK was going to cry but he held it back. When Yamato was finished an awkward silence came between them.  
  
"You know what?" TK asked Yamato out of the blue.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were right. It is hard to believe."  
  
"But do you believe me?"  
  
"I don't know." TK said without looking at Yamato. "It'll be hard, but I'll try."  
  
"Oh, Teeks you're the best!"  
  
"But I swear if I get hurt or something in this ritual I'm out straight away."  
  
"I swear you wont. It will more likely be Sam who gets hurt."  
  
"But I thought it would make her stronger."  
  
"It will but magic works in a complicated way TK, not even I am sure how it will work."  
  
"Well, we'll see. Hey haven't you forgotten your toast?"  
  
"OH damn!" Yamato jumped of the sofa and felt if his toast was still warm. But knowing how unlucky he had gotten they were of course stone cold. For the rest of the time they watched some Tv and Yamato did some more research on the elemental ghosts. He found out that elemental ghost could only be summoned and couldn't come to the world anyway else. So who would have summoned Taichis father back to torture us?  
  
"Hey TK, how was it in the night club yesterday?"  
  
"Oh yeah, It was really great! But I didn't meet anybody." TK said sadly.  
  
"But you did drink yourself silly didn't you?"  
  
TK gave Yamato a little grin and he knew exactly what the answer was. TK started watching the Tv again so Yamato decided to go and see if Taichi had woken up yet. He entered the room and it was still dark. He walked over to the window and pulled the blinds up then opened it. He took a stool and stood it at the side of Taichis bed and then sat down.  
  
"Taichi. Can you hear me? Well, if you can then wake up soon will ya? I really miss your laugh and that cute little smile. I know it's only been a day but hey, that's just the way I am. Well, just wanted to let you know how much I love you and please wake up soon we need you."  
  
He sat there for a few minutes, holding Taichis hand when finally a tear ran down his cheek. He just couldn't hold the tears back anymore and more ran slowly down his face. It took him a while to get back a grip on himself, he whiped the tears away and went back into the living room joining TK on the sofa.  
  
"Any change?"  
  
"No. He's still laying there so still and lifeless."  
  
"Maybe you should call a doctor."  
  
"No way TK! Who knows what they would do to him. They might take him away from me."  
  
"I know it's hard but you need to do what's best for Taichi and not for you."  
  
"Don't you think I know that? It' best we keep him here near Sam until she can find an awakening spell."  
  
"Well, if you say so." TK turned back to the Tv and Yamato went into the kitchen to get something to drink when Sam and Mimi bursted into the apartment with big bags full of clothes and things Yamato had never seen before.  
  
"Uhm, Yamato? Mimi's in. How about TK?"  
  
"He'll do it as long as he doesn't get hurt."  
  
"Don't worry he wont. We need to set up a lot of things so we better get started."  
  
"What do we need to do first?" TK asked turning the Tv off and finally getting off the sofa.  
  
"Well, we'll need a big space in the room so I guess we should start with moving the furniture out of the way."  
  
They all helped moving the sofa and everything else in the room to one side of the room and Sam left the room to get her spellbooks.  
  
"Now before we do anything I need to do some protection spells."  
  
"What for?" TK asked confused. "When a ritual is performed it often attracts evil spirits instaed the spirits you are trying to call."  
  
"Ah, ok I'll just let you get on with it then."  
  
Sam went around the whole apartment casting spells here and there but mostly only there where a corner was. Yamato didn't have a clue what she was doing so he just stayed out of her way until she came up to him and smiled.  
  
"Well, now it's your turn."  
  
"My turn?"  
  
"Yep, I need to cast a spell on you. I've allready done it to TK and Mimi so now it's your turn."  
  
"Does it hurt?"  
  
"No stupid! It's a protection spell, why would it hurt? Tcetorp!!"  
  
She said infront of Yamato and a big light shot out of her hand into his body. It felt nice and warm and there was a certain feeling of protection which Yamato guessed was the effect of the spell. Sam smiled at him and walked away.  
  
"Honestly Yamato you need to lighten up a little.. Magic's not that complicated." She said and went back into her room.  
  
The rest of the afternoon they only did preparations for the ritual which they needed to perform at midnight and there was so much to prepare Yamato couldn't believe it. Sam had painted something she called the crest of the dragon onto the middle of the floor. To Yamato it just looked like a dragons head with a circle around it but he just ignored it and got something to drink. Meanwhile Sam finished working on her crest and started to put candles along the circle. It all looked so spiritual and calm Yamato just hoped nothing would go wrong. Mimi turned all the lights in the apartment off and the only things you could see were the flames of the candles which flickered everytime somebody walked past them.  
  
"So, now could everybody sit around the circle of candles. I need to explain a few things. Oh, and Mimi? Could you give me that bag with the accessories?"  
  
They all sat down around the circle and Mimi gave her the bag. She pulled out a few necklaces and gave them each one, careful of not putting one of the candles out.  
  
"During the ritual these necklaces will gather some of your energy that will be neede to do the Ritual. It will only be a very small amount of energy so no one needs to worry, you won't even feel a thing TK." She said to him and he gave her a sceptical look.  
  
"During the ritual you might see some things happen to me which aren't very nice, when they happen keep the ritual going, never leave the circle."  
  
Everybody nodded in acknowledgement and Sam handed them each a small old piece of paper.  
  
"We all need to speak out this enchantment at the same time and the rest should happen itself."  
  
They all put their necklaces on and read out the sentence on the old piece of paper. Sam layed out a big open book into the middle of the circle and layed the shining garnet onto the middle of the book. Then she closed her eyes and started talking in a weird language Yamato couldn't understand. He could only sit there oppisite to her and watch the garnet glow brighter and brighter. Sam all of a sudden opened her eyes, but they were different this time they had changed. Instead of the beautiful eyes that used to be full of emotion he was staring now only into dark eyes which had no emotion at all. He guessed that Sam must have gone into some trance of some kind and stayed were he was. Sam stood up and picked up a knife that had been laying infront of her. It wasn't a normal knife since it looked more like a dagger and it had carvings all over the blade.  
  
She took the blade and layed the tip onto her arm and made a cut along both of her wrists then she started to talk in the weird language again and let the blood that was now pouring out of her cuts drip onto the jewel and it started to shine even brighter. But what shocked Yamato most was that the blade she was supposed to be holding in her hand now started to float and cut her cheeks and her forehead. Sam didn't show any pain and the garnet on the book soon were covered in blood.  
  
The floor started to shake and the dragon crest which was painted on the floor started to glow. Then the book with the jewel turned into a bright light and just like the light of Sams protection spell the light flew into Sams body and she began to glow. The necklaces she gave them started to sparkle and little sparks flew up to Sam and settled on her wounds, which then healed.  
  
The glow which surrounded Sam started to fade away and she fell to the ground. Then all the candles went out and left them in darkness. Yamato guessed that the ritual was probably over now since even the candles had gone out and Mimi had obviously thought the same thing as she turned the lights back on and Sam slowly regained conciousness.  
  
"Is it over?" she asked Yamato as she pushed herself off the floor.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Good. Did anything happen while I was unconcious?"  
  
"How? There wasn't much time for anything to happen in those few minutes."  
  
"Where are my cuts?" she asked counfusedly as she looked at her arms.  
  
"Our energy healed them." TK explained as he helped her up.  
  
"Come on, Yamato get up." Mimi told him impatiently and he looked up at her.  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"Well you can sit there all day if you like."  
  
"All night you mean." He said as he got up but he couldn't stand for long, the necklace seemed to have taken more energy than he had thought.  
  
"Are you allright Yamato?" Mimi asked with her hands on her hips.  
  
"No." He said as everything went dark and the last thing he heard was Sam shouting his name just before he passed out.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
A/N: Hey hoped you liked this chapter!! Took me a while to think of the ritual and how to explain it... Hope it was allright ^-^ Anyway please Read & Review and I'll start writing on. Hmmm.... this chapter was a bit too long... sorry won't happen again ^-^ 


	13. The Otherworld

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon or it's Characters  
  
A/N: Thanx for all the reviews!!!!!!!! Oh, and sorry that it took so long for me to update this story. Hope you lot like the way this fic is going.  
  
The Sight  
  
Chapter 13 - The Otherworld  
Darkness.  
  
All around Yamato was only darkness.  
  
What was happening to him?  
  
It all was so dark, he couldn't even see his own hands infront of his face. He looked around, allthough he couldn't see anything and tried to walk forward.  
  
"I wouldn't move if I was you." A voice spoke to him.  
  
Yamato looked around to see where the voice had come from but he still couldn't see anything.  
  
"Is that you Taichi?" he asked into the darkness but there was no reply.  
  
"Not quite." The voice said and Taichi came out of the darkness.  
  
"Taichi!" Yamato shouted with tears in his eyes. He ran over to him and tried to put his arms around him but all that happened was Yamato falling over because he went straight through Taichi.  
  
"I told you I'm not the real Taichi. I'm only his spirit."  
  
"His spirit?"  
  
"Yep. You're just Yamatos spirit aswell."  
  
"You mean I'm not real?"  
  
"You are real, but only in this otherworld." Taichi explained.  
  
"This otherworld? What are you talking about." Yamato was so confused, and why couldn't he see anything but Taichi?  
  
"The otherworld. The place peoples spirits go to when they're unconcious or in a coma."  
  
"I'm unconcious?"  
  
"In the real world yes but not here. The otherworld is only made up by memories and thoughts. It's practically made from the persons past. Nothing can be changed here."  
  
"Why is it so dark?"  
  
"Oh don't worry. It's still accessing your memories, soon the surroundings will change. But there is something weird about this." Taichi said stopping in thought.  
  
"Something? Don't you mean everything is weird?"  
  
"No, no I've been here since I passed out. So I've really gotten used to it. Going from memory to memory, never stopping and nothing you can do about it, until you wake up. But why am I in your otherworld?"  
  
As he finished the sentence the floor under Yamato started to move and soon he could see a strang room come from a far. As the room came closer and closer Yamato recognized what it was. It was one of his memories. As the room came to a stand still and him and Taichi were now actually in the room and Yamato recognized the two people in the room.  
  
"It's my mom and dad." He said with a shaky voice.  
  
"And I guess that's you then." Taichi said with a smirk on his face as the two parents pulled a little baby out of the pushchair that was stood infront of them.  
  
"Can they hear us?" Yamato asked Taichi and Taichi shook his head meaning no.  
  
"So, what happened to your parents Yamato?" Taichi asked Yamato.  
  
"My father still works at a Tv station but we never see him. My mother died a long time ago that's why I take care of TK now."  
  
"Why don't you talk to your father anymore?"  
  
"He hates me and TK because we're gay."  
  
As soon as he said that the room changed into the form of their kitchen and his father was sat at the table. Then from his room young Yamato came over to his dad and sat down next to him.  
  
*Hey Yamato, What's bothering you?* his father asked.  
  
*I need to tell you something..*  
  
*What son? You can tell me anything* His father said with a big fake smile.  
  
*Well, you know, when a boy likes another boy it means that he's gay doesn't it?*  
  
*Yes,..* his father answered slowly and sounding highly suspicious.  
  
*Well, I think that I might be gay daddy.*  
  
Silence fell between them and Yamatos fathers face got angryer and he looked as if he were about to explode. Then he got up and left the apartment.  
  
*Daddy?* was all the little Yamato said before the whole room got blacked out.  
  
"How old were you when that happened?"  
  
"I was round about nine or so."  
  
"Ohhhh, you looked so adorable!!"  
  
"Taichi! This is not the time to be making fun of me." He shouted back at the smiling Taichi and their surroundings changed again. This time they were in a forest and Yamato knew that this couldn't be one of his memories as he saw Taichis face sadden. They were on a road that had a lot of tight corners and soon a car came along the road at a speed which Yamato could see was way too dangerous on that road.  
  
"You wanna know what happened to my parents after I told my father that I was gay?" He said with tears running down his cheeks.  
  
"Oh, no Taichi. I'm really sorry." And soon after that the car went over the edge of the road and fell down the hill hitting loads of trees on the way and at the bottom of the hill it exploded and the trees caught fire.  
  
"I never saw them again. And it's all my fathers fault because he drank too much in anger of me being gay!! Why did he have to take mum? I hate him, hate him, hate him!!" He shouted and collapsed on the floor or at that time on the road. Then Yamato heard sirens and soon the fire brigade was putting out the fire.  
  
"But how come we can see this? You weren't there as it happened. You shouldn't be able to remember it."  
  
"I came one day to this place to lay flowers where the car had been. And then I had my first sight and saw the whole thing. That's why I know what happened."  
  
"So your parents set your sight off and you could see the dead ever since then?"  
  
"Of course." Taichi said staring into Yamatos eyes. "He started me seeing them and now he's come to stop it."  
  
"But how is he going to stop it?"  
  
"He's gonna kill me." Taichi said in a voice with no emotion. Yamato heard those words and just couldn't hold the tears that were building up in his eyes back.  
  
"He can't kill you. I've only just realized how much you mean to me! He can't take you away from me!"  
  
"Then we will have to stop him."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know. That's why I want to stay here a while longer."  
  
"What? Here in the otherworld?"  
  
"Yes. I know that somewhere here is the answer to stopping him but I still need to find it."  
  
"Then I'll look with you. I mean we both have the sight don't we now?"  
  
"No you can't stay!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's too dangerous. If someone stays here too long then they might never be able to get back to the real world."  
  
"But then you can't stay here any longer either."  
  
"Yes I can. I have you and Sam don't I? You need to find an awakening spell."  
  
"So when do you want to be awoken?"  
  
"Give me one more day and say hello to everybody for me, will you?"  
  
Yamato nodded and looked around it had gone dark again and only him and Taichi were able to be seen. Then he felt a stinging feeling in his legs and noticed that they were slowly disappearing.  
  
"Taichi what's happening?" he asked a hint of panik in his voice.  
  
"Don't worry. You're just waking up slowly. And remember don't let them wake me up."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Then you'd better hurry. Because they are starting to wake me up." That was the last thing Yamato heard and then his eyes snapped open and he jumped of the sofa he was layed on. He ran into Taichis room and saw Sam standing next to him with one of her spell books.  
  
"Sam, stop!" she turned around and looked at him in shock.  
  
"Yama? You're awake?"  
  
"Yeah, but you need to stop the spell you were trying to cast."  
  
"But it might wake Taichi up." She said looking sadly at Taichi.  
  
"I know but I'm afraid he doesn't want to wake up yet."  
  
Sam looked at him confused.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"He told me."  
  
"But he's still asleep. How could he tell you? You were just unconcious too."  
  
"I was in the otherworld. And his spirit talked to me. He wants to stay asleep for one more day and then you can wake him up again, kay?"  
  
"What's the otherworld?"  
  
"I'll explain sometime else okay? Lets just say it's a place full of memories." He said remembering what he had seen as he was there himself. And he couldn't help wondering what Taichi was doing in that horrible dark place.  
  
"Okay, but if you're just making this up then I wont be happy."  
  
"Don't worry. You're helping Taichi a lot by leaving him asleep, trust me."  
  
They both went back into the livingroom and Yamato got himself something to drink. He sat down on the sofa, lent back and closed his eyes.  
  
"Yamato? Are you allright?" Sam asked him, concern filling her voice.  
  
"At the moment I am. Where's Mimi and TK?"  
  
"They went home. I think it was all a bit too much for them. But TK said that he would stop by tomorrow. Oh, and Yamato there's something I need to show you."  
  
Sam got up and went into her room, as she came back she had a whole pile of letters in her hand.  
  
"What are these?"  
  
"You know that morning we went into the library and I came late because of the postman?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, they came through the post. Look at what they say."  
  
Yamato opened a few of the letters and looked at the pieces of paper.  
  
"But there's nothing on them.." he said to Sam confused.  
  
"What? But they all had the same thing written on them!" She grabbed a few of the letters and looked through them but none had the words on them that they had had on that day.  
  
"What did they say?"  
  
"They had the words "I am coming" on them."  
  
Yamato opened some more letters but they were all blanck. Then he heard that little laugh again. It went through all of the apartment and ended up infront of them.  
  
"You!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Finally another chapter done... This story will probably come to an end soon allthough I don't want it to. : ( But I think at least five or four more chapters will do.. So it still will take a while. Hope you liked it!! ^-^ (the chapter I mean.) Please Read & Review!!!!!! 


	14. The Labyrinth of Black Sand

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon or it's characters  
  
A/N: Thanx for all of your reviews!! This story is turning out differently than I thought, weird ey?  
  
The Sight  
  
Chapter 14 - The Labyrinth of Black Sand  
  
"You!"  
  
Yamato shouted at nothing, or at least that's what Sam thought. In actual fact the little girl who had been following Yamato the last few days was standing right infront of them. The little girl ignored Yamato and walked around the room. It was allready dark and she picked up one of the kitchen knifes and showed it Yamato.  
  
"Remember what I did to you with one of these?" she asked smiling evily.  
  
"Well I should think so." Yamato said and the little girl pointed the knife at him. Immediately his cut started to burn again and it was all just to much. Yamato fell to the floor and Sam rushed to his side.  
  
"I'm okay Sam." He said as she tried to help him up.  
  
"No you're not! What's happening Yamato? Who are you talking to?"  
  
"It's the little girl again."  
  
The little girl grinned at him and let out a loud laugh.  
  
"You know, this is real fun! I think I'll do it again." She said and pointed the knife at him again.  
  
Pain surged in Yamatos arm as he held it trying to stop the pain.  
  
"It's no use trying to stop it. It wont work what ever you do."  
  
Then Sam got an idea. Maybe she could interrupt the bond the girl had with Yamatos cut. She picked up one of her spell books and paged in it fast to find the spell. The girl saw what she was about to do and it made her really angry.  
  
"Tell her to stop!" she shouted at Yamato but he was in too much pain to say anything.  
  
"Well then, have it your way." She told him and pointed a finger at Sam.  
  
Sam felt a stabing pain enter her back and was shocked to see a real knife stabbing her. It was so painful but trying not to collapse she casted a reversing spell and the knife flew out of her. This had made the girl furious but she decided to do something more easier. She snipped her fingers and Sam disappeared in an instant. She smiled to herself and stopped Yamatos pain by putting back the knife where it had come from. He fell onto the floor and looked up at her.  
  
"What did you do to Sam?"  
  
"Oh, she's just taking a trip to a different dimension. Don't worry she'll be back but then again you may not even be able to see her by then." She said with a grin.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I did come here for a reason you know. I've got a job to do."  
  
"And what would that be?" Yamato asked slowly getting back on his feet.  
  
"Why Yamato, haven't you guessed my purpose yet?"  
  
"Purpose?"  
  
"Of course! Ghosts can only exist with a purpose. But then, I've tried before to come back to this world and it never really worked."  
  
"You've tried before?"  
  
"I'm sure you've read about me. I was in that book I gave you."  
  
"The book?"  
  
"Yeah, you know. In the library."  
  
"You.. You're the first elemental ghost.. what do you want?"  
  
"I came here to kill you and Taichi. Well, actually they gave me a choice."  
  
"A choice?"  
  
"Well, I can either kill you or destroy you're gift by taking your eyes. Which would you prefer?"  
  
"How about neither." Yamato said finally being able to stand up again.  
  
"Hm, sorry. No can do. They sent me to do this and I'll do it."  
  
"Who sent you?" Yamato asked getting pretty confused by what she was saying.  
  
"Taichis father of course. I guess you'll never find out what was really behind this so the rest of the story doesn't really matter."  
  
"Rest of the story?"  
  
"You know I really hate this apartment. I prefer more darker places and places with less talismans." The girl did a little twirl and the whole apartment vanished. They were now in a place Yamato had never seen before. The ground was made out of black sand and the sky was pitch black, it kind of looked like a desert just all in black. Then Yamato noticed that the girl had brought Taichi to this place aswell. He was just layed there sleeping away probably still wandering in the otherworld. But then he opened his eyes and slowly stood up.  
  
"Oh good, you're awake." A voice said and Yamato couldn't recognize it.  
  
He looked around and saw a little boy. He was stood infront of Taichi with the same smile as the little girl.  
  
"We can finally get on with our job, Noriaki." The boy said with a sign of amusment in his voice. He was probably the same age as the girl, round about seven years.  
  
"Good." The girl said appearing next to him.  
  
"Masaki would you like to take care of him?" She asked the little boy pointing at Taichi.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"But wait! Why don't we let them run the labyrinth?" she said with an evil grin.  
  
"Ohhh, good idea." Masaki said and snipped his figers and the sound echoed through the whole place. Yamato ran over to Taichi and the sand started to make a rumbling sound.  
  
"That doesn't sound good." Taichi said to Yamato looking extremely frightened.  
  
The ground began to shake and the sand started to part in all sorts of areas. Once all the sand had parted it had made a strange pattern on the ground. Yamato couldn't think of anything because he was hearing sounds in his head that were causing a lot of pain. It was like the siren of fire engines which were far away. Everytime a new siren started a new wave of pain flowed over him and it seemed Taichi was hearing the same things.  
  
"The cries of the labyrinth. aren't they painful?" Noriaki asked appearing next to Yamato as he was holding his head.  
  
"Rise! Rise Labyrinth of black sand!" she shouted and the floor began to rumble again. The strange pattern on the ground started to rise and form the walls of the labyrinth. When the walls had stopped rising the sirens stopped inside of Taichis and Yamatos head too and they were left standing infront of two entrances to the labyrinth.  
  
"I hope you know what you need to do." Masaki said to Taichi smiling with plesure.  
  
"We are going to make a compromise." Noriaki started to explain. "If you both make it to the middle and destroy the orb inside we'll disappear. That orb is the key to our existence. But if you don't or take to long, which ever one comes first, we'll kill you. Have we got a deal?" She asked Yamato expectantly and Yamato nodded. He looked over to Taichi and he nodded in acknowledgement too.  
  
"Good. Well then lets start."  
  
Yamato and Taichi walked to the two entrances and looked at each other. Taichi was extremely frightened and you could see it in his eyes. Yamato took one last look at him and then ran into the maze. It was very dark inside and silent. He walked along the path trying to see where else he could gobut there were no turn offs yet. The wall were made out off Black stones and there was no way Yamato would be able to brake through the wall. The floor was black and so was the ceiling that had just appeared making the whole place even darker than before.  
  
"How am I supposed to find the middle if I can't see anything?" Yamato shouted into the darkness and the little girl appeared before him.  
  
"So you want it easier, do you?" she asked him.  
  
"Well, being able to see something would be very nice."  
  
"Ok then we'll light the torches for you but we'll add another difficulty."  
  
"What is this? A videogame?"  
  
"No, a race for your life." The torches light up and Yamato could see again but what was she going to do instead of the darkness? It didn't take long before he knew the answer.  
  
Out of the cracks of the stones in the wall, sand started to pour out and the floor level was rising. So now there were three ways he could die. Either he got squashed by the ceiling or he got killed by the girl. And if he didn't find the middle soon she would kill him anyway. Yamato started to run through the corridors not really knowing where he was going but then Taichi didn't really know either. He was panicking just like Yamato was. Taichi stopped running as he found himself stood infront of two paths going in oppisite directions. He tried to think about which way would be best but he just couldn't concentrate with the sound of the sand running down the walls. Suddenly a light appeared before him. It floated around for a while and then flew off into the left path. Taichi followed it as fast as he could and found himself in a huge room and Yamato had come in the room too but on the other side.  
  
The light disappeared and Taichi wanted to run over to Yamato but there was something seperating them from each other. Right through the middle of the room was a huge spiderweb and they were both on oppisite sides. He looked around and then gathered that this room must be the middle of the maze. He searched his side of the room for the orb but couldn't find it and Yamato wasn't having any luck either.  
  
Just as they were about to give up, something on the ceiling moved. Taichi looked up and saw the owner of the spiderweb perfectly blending in with the black ceiling. It was a huge black, hairy spider and it started to climb down the web fixing its eyes on Taichi. As it got to the floor Taichi looked around to see if he could use anything for a weapon but there was nothing.  
  
The spider started walking towards Taichi and then started to walk faster. (I guess with spiders that would actually be running.) Taichi dodged the spider and it ran against the wall, turning around the spider advanced once more at Taichi but he was too fast.  
  
Yamato watched what was happening and wanted to help but how was he supposed to get through the web? He examined the web to see if there were any gaps but there were none in sight. Then the little light that led him and Taichi to the room, appeared again. It flew over to a place where the ground was a bit higher than anywhere else and Yamato went over to it.  
  
As he got there the light flew into the ground and disappeared. Yamato, not knowing for sure what he was supposed to be doing, started to dig in the sand. It took him a while but he finally found what the light was trying to show him. It was a big long sword which had mysterious writing on the blade.  
  
He now knew exactly what had to be done. He took the sword and looked for an opening in the web that might be big enough for the sword to fit through. Once he had found the perfect spot he looked to see what the spider was doing and was shocked to see what he saw. The spider had caught Taichi and had started to wrap him up in spiderweb.  
  
He aimed carefully at the body of the spider and threw it through the hole. It cut through the back of the spider and stabed it right in the middle and at the same time a loud sound rang through the room. It was the sound of glas shattering and after a while the spider stopped moving and fell to the ground. The spider web disappeared and Yamato ran over to Taichi. The web that was around him had disappeared too but Taichi seemed to be unconcious. Yamato tried to wake him up but instead everything went black and he passed out.  
  
Sunrays crossed over Yamatos face and he jumped up and looked around him. He was back in his apartment. If that didn't make him confused then the fact that he was only wearing his boxers in his bed did. He looked around and there was a question in his head which he just couldn't answer.  
  
Had all that with the spider been a dream?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Yay!!!! I finally finished the chapter!!! (Although I'm not quite pleased with it. but who cares?) I hope you like it more than I do and I really like the little question I put up at the end. hehehe.. Well please Review!!!!! Cya all later. 


	15. Can't it be changed?

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon or it's Characters  
  
A/N: Thanx to everybody who reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!!!! There's a little surprise in this chapter!!  
  
The Sight  
  
Chapter 15 - Can't it be changed?  
  
Had all that with the spider been a dream?  
  
He asked himself getting out of his bed and heading for the livingroom. TK was allready up having his breakfast and was surprised to see Yamato up allready.  
  
"What are you allready doing up?" He asked his bigger brother.  
  
"The sun woke me up. Why?"  
  
"Well I found you laying infront of the door yesterday. Fast asleep you were."  
  
"Infront of the door?"  
  
"Yeah, I thought you was going to sleep over at Taichis."  
  
"That's what I thought." Yamato said as he went back into his bedroom. What had happened after they had destroyed the orb? Yamato just couldn't remember anything that might of happened afterwards. He went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He was still dirty from the black sand which had been in the labyrinth. So it must of happened. He decided to take a shower and let the water run cold.  
  
He was in the middle of washing his hair as he heard something come from his room.  
  
"TK is that you?" He asked but there was no answer.  
  
He rinsed the shampoo out of his hair and stepped out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around his waist he slowly walked over into his room to see what had made the noise. He just couldn't believe who he saw when he got there.  
  
"You again." He said to Noriaki. But there was something different about her this time, she seemed to glow more good than evil.  
  
"Yes it's me. But I'm not here to fight you Yamato." She said to him, calming him down a bit.  
  
"Then what do you want this time?"  
  
"You destroyed our orb and we'll leave soon but there is still something I need to tell you."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"I know where you can find Taichis father." She told him with a serious voice.  
  
"You need to go to the mansion on the outside of town. He'll be there."  
  
"Why should I trust you? You could be leading me into a trap." He said looking at her suspiciously.  
  
"Yamato, I'm not lying you need to believe me." She said desperately.  
  
"And why should I?"  
  
"Because tomorrow is the only day you'll be able to get rid of him."  
  
"Wait a minute. You mean there is a special day when we need to get him away?"  
  
"Yes, and tomorrows the day. Can't you think of why it's tomorrow?" she asked him.  
  
"Not really. Or wait a minute! Tomorrow is Taichis birthday!" Yamato shouted realising all the things Noriaki was trying to say to him.  
  
"So if we don't get rid of Taichis father by tomorrow mid night, he'll never leave?"  
  
"You finally understand. then my life did have a purpose and I can finally rest in peace."  
  
"What do you mean by your life did have a purpose?"  
  
"Before I died, I couldn't figure out what purpose I had and why I exsisted. That's why I stayed here on earth as an elemental ghost. But now that I've told you what you need to know and stopped horros unimaginable from coming true, I can finally leave and pass away."  
  
Before Yamato could say another word to her she shone brightly and faded slowly away and the room slowly darkened again.  
  
*What did she mean by ?* he thought to himself as he put his clothes back on. He walked into the livingroom and picked the phone up. TK was watching Tv as Yamato dialed Taichis apartment number. The dial tone rang a few times and then Sam voice came on the other side of the line.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sam? Are you allright?" Yamato asked, concerned.  
  
"I'm fine. But what happened to you and Taichi?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, once I had casted a spell to return to the apartment, both of you were gone and Taichi still isn't back. He is with you, isn't he?"  
  
"No, I havn't seen him since the incident with the spider." Yamato said trying hard to remember what had happened afterwards but he couldn't remember.  
  
"Oh my god Yamato! Where is he? He's all alone! What are we going to do?"  
  
"I think I know where he might be. Meet me at the old Mansion on the edge of town, I'm quite sure he'll be there. Oh, and take some of you're strongest spell books with you."  
  
"Why? What are we going to do there?"  
  
"Look. I'll explain everything later. You need to trust me on this. I'll be there in half an hour." He said and hung up.  
  
"Where are you going?" TK asked his brother suspiciously.  
  
"To end this nightmare once and for all."  
  
Yamato grabbed a torch and his coat, then left the building. He felt guilty just leaving TK standing there and not telling him anything. It was just that he didn't want him in any danger. He made his way through town and then he walked through the park. He saw loads of little kids playing soccer and just couldn't help thinking about how nice it would be to lead a normal happy life.  
  
But then Taichi had never had a normal life. At least Yamato did, until he met Taichi and got the sight too. It must have been so hard for Taichi to live alone so long, but that was all going to change. All this thinking just gave him another reason to take care of Taichis father.  
  
He got to the Mansion earlier than he thought he would but Sam was allready waiting for him. The mansion was a huge and posh building which had belonged to a rich couple and there two kids. But it was then abandoned and it looked very frightning.  
  
"So, Yamato. You've finally come." A loud voice came out of no where. "I've been looking forward to this day."  
  
The voice had gone by the time he got to Sam and Yamato knew exactly who it was.  
  
"Hey, are you ok? You look a bit pale." Sam looked at him, her face full of concern.  
  
"I'm ok. So. Taichis father is in there and I bet Taichi is too."  
  
"How do you know all this?" Sam asked him, she looked rather confused.  
  
"Noriaki told me. We need to get rid of him before the end of tomorrow."  
  
"Well, we've got enough time. So lets start looking."  
  
They entered the mansion and Yamato was glad he had brought a torch. The inside was dark and dusty. There were cobwebs everywhere and the place had started to fall apart. They looked around the first hall but found nothing.  
  
"I guess we should split up if we want to find him quickly." Sam suggested to Yamato and they went their separate ways. Yamato entered the first room he came across and looked around. It was so dark.  
  
Bang!  
  
He turned around to see what had made the noise but it was only the door closing. The room he was stood in seemed to be the dining room, or lets say was the dining room before parts of the ceiling had collapsed on it.  
  
He walked over to the other side of the room, stepping over rubble and other stuff on the way and examined the paintings on the walls. They all seemed to be so bloody. In one of the pictures there was a picture of a boy sat on a chair, in which seemed to be the same room as Yamato was in. He looked at the painting more closely, feeling that there was something very familiar about the boy in the picture.  
  
He brushed a few of the cobwebs of the picture, hearing the odd sound of spiders running away and then saw what looked so familiar. The boy in the picture was in fact Taichi. Yamato couldn't believe it. Why would there be a picture of Taichi, in this old building?  
  
Then something moved in the room. Yamato turned quickly around and flashed his light around the room.  
  
"Boo!" a voice said behind him. Yamato looked at the person the voice belonged to and sighed in relief.  
  
"Oh, Taichi. I thought it was some evil ghost."  
  
"Yama? Don't be silly, why would there be a ghost after you?"  
  
"We need to kill your father before the end of your birthday, or all sorts of evil will be let loose." Yamato explained to Taichi but Taichi didn't seem to be listening. He was just staring up at the whole in the ceiling.  
  
"Taichi?"  
  
"You know Yama? I know you want to get rid of him so desperately, but I don't know if I can."  
  
"What? Taichi, your father is evil we need to send him away, I know it might be hard for you but we ne-"  
  
"It's not that!" Taichi interrupted. "It's not because he's my father."  
  
"Then why?" Yamato watched Taichi for a while. Were there tears in his eyes?  
  
"Can't you see it Yamato? Are you that blind? LOOK AT ME!" he shouted.  
  
Yamato looked at Taichi closely and then saw it. Taichi wasn't standing just anywhere he was standing in the middle of the dining table.  
  
"Taichi? You're not..?"  
  
"Oh, so you've finally noticed! Yes, Yama I'm dead!"  
  
"NO!!" Yamato shouted as he collapsed on the dusty wooden floor. Tears were running down his face and dripping down his chin leaving little wet dots on the floor.  
  
"You can't be. You said you'd never leave me! How did it happen?" Yamato asked not even looking up at Taichis ghost.  
  
"My father. I woke up from my unconciousness and he killed me."  
  
"How?"  
  
"He stabbed me with the sacred knife." He explained, showing Yamato the wound.  
  
"The sacred knife?"  
  
"I'm so sorry that it turned out this way, but maybe it was destined to be this way."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You never know. Maybe it was supposed to happen like this."  
  
"No! We were meant to be together. Not apart! How could you even think that?"  
  
"I'm only telling the truth Yamato. Don't worry. I never meant to let it get so far between us anyway."  
  
"You what? What are you talking about?"  
  
"You still don't get it do you, I was only using you. Did you really think I was in love with you? As if!"  
  
"No. You're lying!"  
  
"No Yama. It's the truth. Doesn't the truth hurt, ey? Well, if you're so desperate to be with me then don't worry. You'll be joining me soon anyway."  
  
"What are you talking about? You're not the real Taichi are you?"  
  
"Oh yes I am. But there's no point in trying to destroy him. He's too powerfull for you so give up!"  
  
"No you're not Taichi! So shut up and leave us alone!"  
  
"Oh, Yama, Yama, Yama. You're right I'm not the real Taichi but I can't leave. That would just be impossible." The fake Taichi grinned at Yamato, who was now standing again.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm from the future. Even if you do stop his father one of you will die. I'm afraid it won't be you though little Yama."  
  
"More lies! I don't believe you!"  
  
"Then don't. But really, the future never lies. How can it? If Taichi doesn't die, then why am I here? It will happen wether you like it or not."  
  
"No. Why? Can't it be changed? Why does he have to die, can't they take me instead?"  
  
"I'm sorry but that's just how it goes. He's gonna die and that's that. I just thought you should know before it actually happens. So be prepared, and don't try to stop it because you can't."  
  
Yamato couldn't believe it. Why did Taichi have to die?  
  
"Anyways, I must be off now. I need to get back to the future. Oh, and watch your head." He said as he disappeared in a burst of light.  
  
Yamato stood there for a while thinking how he might be able to stop Taichi from dying and then he noticed something. Why did the ghost just say watch your head?  
  
As soon as he thought that a plank of wood fell off the ceiling and hit Yamato on the head. Yamato fell to the floor and passed out.  
  
~'~'~'~' ~'~'~'~' ~'~'~'~' ~'~'~'~' ~'~'~'~' ~'~'~'~' ~'~'~'~' ~'~'~'~' ~'~'~'~  
  
AN: Ohhhh my, wonder how they're gonna prevent Taichi from dying.  
Hahahahahahahahaha!!!! I know how but you'll have to wait for the next Chapter!!!!! Oh well  
Please review!!! This story only has two or three chapter to go.. Havn't decided yet..  
Oh well, cya! 


	16. Father and Son

The Sight  
  
A/N: Thank you to all those people who reviewed! I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I was going to update it two weeks ago but I didn't get It finished before we went on holiday for two weeks in Austria, so please forgive me!!! I hope you like this chapter. I do and I'm so near the end. but there is still one chapter left and it'll be up very soon!  
  
Chapter 16 - Father and Son  
  
Darkness surrounded Yamato from all sides. He had no idea how long he had been unconcious after the piece of rubble had fallen from the ceiling and hit his head. All he knew, was that he was now in a different room than the one he was in before. He stood up and looked around the room.  
  
There wasn't much in the room except a table and chair. On the table was a candle which was nearly burnt out. The room seemed to have no exit but Yamato was sure that there was a way out. He searched the walls and even behind the painting that hung alone on one of the walls. Sitting down on the cushioned chair, he gazed at the painting for a while then noticed something strange. The picture wasn't actually a painting, it was really a mirror except for the fact that the candle wasn't lit in the mirror.  
  
Then it dawned on him. He wet his fingers with his tongue and extinguished the flame of the candle. It took a while for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, but when they did he noticed the wall with the mirror change. All of a sudden words were slowly appearing all over the wall in a glowing red colour. Once they had all completed themselves he read the words aloud.  
  
"Right is the unknown way down, left is blood at touch but up is safe and clean. If down is right then where does the right way lead and which way is right?"  
  
As he finished reading the word out loud, doors started appearing in the walls. There was a door on the right wall and on the left, there was also a door in the ceiling and in the floor. Trying to make sense of the riddle he sat back down on the chair and thought.  
  
*Well, I can't take the left door because it says . Who knows what would happen if I touched it. Up is safe and clean but that might mean out of the mansion and I havn't found Taichi yet. So it's either right or down.* He went over the riddle again but didn't know which way to go. Then it hit him.  
  
*If down is right then where does the right way lead.. that means the door in the floor is the right way and the door on the right leads somewhere else!*  
  
Having finally worked it out he grabbed the handle of the bottom door and pulled it open, revealing a ladder leading deep down into the ground. He slowly decended the ladder and entered a long corridor of which the end was not visible. It was a dark and extremely damp corridor and there didn't seem to be any lights along it. It might have been dark but you could still see a little bit infront of you.  
  
Yamato walked along the corridor for what seemed like twenty minutes but there was still no sign fo an ending. Although he didn't know for sure how long he had been walking because he seemed to have lost his watch. Trying to look ahead through the darkness he suddenly heard something.  
  
It was just a quiet noise at first but then got louder and louder. He didn't recognize it at first it was just quiet moaning and shouting as if someone was being tortured and seemed to be coming from behind the walls. He stepped up to the wall closest to him and pressed his ear against it in order to hear more but saw that he had done a mistake.  
  
The moaning and groaning was now louder than ever and Yamato realized that it wasn't something behind the walls in pain, in actuall fact the walls themselves were crying out with pain to him. Stepping away from the wall, blood started to drip down in different areas and the walls moved slightly making it look as if they were actually alive and breathing.  
  
"This is too weird." Was all Yamato could say as he resumed in walking down the corridor. After a few minutes the whole walls were covered in blood and still moaning in pain. Yamato didn't know why but he had a horrible feeling that the unimaginable horros Noriaki was talking about had started.  
  
After walking nearly a mile again the corridor finally ended and a door was visable. Like the walls it was too covered in blood and moving ever so slightly to make it look like it had a heart. Yamato reached out for the doorknob. It felt warm at touch which made the fact that it looked alive even more realistic. He opened it slowly and walked through to the next room.  
  
It was a big circular room. The walls here though weren't full of blood or screaming in pain. Instead the walls were actually mirrors reflecting his reflection from all sides of the room. In the middle of the room, on the floor, lie the lifless form of -  
  
"Taichi!"  
  
Yamato ran quickly forwards to see if his love was allright or even still alive but he didn't seem to be getting anywhere. No, he was just running on the spot making no progress what so ever.  
  
"Now, now Yamato. We musn't be to hasty." A deep voice rung through the room.  
  
"It's him." A familiar voice said behind Yamato.  
  
"Sam!" He shouted as he turned round to see her. She had just come through the door and didn't look too good.  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
Her hair was all disshelved and she had bruses on her face, there was even a cut on her cheek.  
  
"I ran into some poltergeists." She answered flatly as she walked forward to Yamato. She too couldn't seem to make any progress and just walked on the spot.  
  
"Don't even bother trying to go anywhere, kids. I controll what happens in this room and seeing that you two want to get to each other, that ain't going to happen." The deep voice spoke again and this time the owner decided to show himself.  
  
Taichis father came walking out of the mirror wall and walked up to Yamato. He looked a lot like Taichi. His hair might have been a lot shorter but it was wild and standing up just like Taichis. His face had nearly the exact same features Taichis had and size wise, he was just a bit shorter than Yamato.  
  
"Why don't you show yourself, you coward!" Sam all of a sudden shouted from behind Yamato. He turned around and shot her a confused look.  
  
"Sam, he's stood right in front of me." He told her in a matter-of-fact kind of way.  
  
"Oooops."  
  
"Oh yeah, the little witch can't see me can she? Well let's see if we can change that." He waved his arm around the room as if he were beckoning the mirrors to do something and they did.  
  
The mirrors seemed to shift a bit in their position and then turned back to normal. Yamato heard Sam let out a little gasp and then understood. She couldn't actually see him but he had made it change so that now all she could see was his reflection in the mirror.  
  
"What have you done to Taichi?" Yamato shouted more than just asked.  
  
"Nothing." Taichis father replied walking over to Taichi. "He's just sleeping. He'll wake up soon so don't worry."  
  
"Don't worry? Who knows if you're telling the truth? And what exactly is happening to all them walls in the corridors?"  
  
"Their changing. As is everything I expect."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sam asked from behind Yamato.  
  
"The world is changing now that I have finally returned. Everything that once showed no sign of living now lives and the world will now become a better place. You should be glad I came back to help you sort this world out."  
  
"What? Make walls scream in pain and see blood everywhere? You really have a sick vision of a better place."  
  
Yamato was going to continue shouting at him as Taichi suddenly gave signs of life and finally stood up.  
  
"Taichi!"  
  
"Where am I?" He asked confused and then his eyes landed on the ghost of his father. Horror written all over his face.  
  
"You! Why are you back? Can't you just leave me alone?"  
  
"Oh no, Taichi. Is that really a way to greet your dead father? And now why should I leave the two most important things alone? Please tell me."  
  
"What two things?" Yamato asked without really wanting to.  
  
"My son and his boyfriend of course. What else would be so important?"  
  
"Taking over the world maybe?" Sam asked out of the blue as she suddenly chucked a knife at Yamato, which luckily he caught. She gave him a wink and looked back at Taichis father. He knew what she had probably done to it.  
  
"Well there is that. But don't you think that there are more important things than that?" He asked her making it sound as if he wanted her to answer. But she just looked at him blankly and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Have you never in your witching life came across any prophecies?"  
  
"Not really. I was never interested in those sort of things." she answered.  
  
"Well, then listen to this. The downfall of the evil that will return to our land will come when the one who sees is sacrificed by the one who shares his gift and lives on. That was a prophecy made by an excelent witch you used to know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes, you know who I mean, since you only knew one."  
  
"My mother."  
  
"Yes, exactly. She saw what was going to happen as she walked by me once in the park. I thought it was all just some mumbo jumbo at the beginning. But then I noticed the little witch was right."  
  
"Don't call my mother that!" Yamato looked over to Sam her voice seemed different. It sounded hollow.  
  
"But that is what she was. And that's what you're now because of her." He said with a little smirk on his face.  
  
Sam was now so angry, Yamato had never seen her like this before. Her fists were klenched and she was gazing down onto the floor. Then suddenly she gave off a very strong aura. She looked over to Taichis father and he seemed to be shocked by what he saw. Sams face had all of a sudden mysterios signs all over her forehead and cheeks that glew glowed an eerie kind of blue. Her eyes were empty, with no emotions what so ever and when she spoke her voice was as hollow as can be.  
  
"You'll be sorry you ever said that."  
  
"Oh, do you think another little witch scares me?" he said regaining his confidence.  
  
Sam frowned at him and started speaking some incantation nobody understood. She put her hands together and they started to spark and glow with what looked like electricity. Once the glowing ball was big enough she shot it at Taichis dad. It hit him and sent him flying backwards into the mirror, through which he disappeared. The electricity surging through him caused a chain reaction as the electicity ran through the mirrors and they started to move and moan like the walls in the corridor. And then it all happened in a flash, the mirrors extended upwards so fast Yamato couldn't even see the ceiling anymore. The door to the corridor had disappeared and once the mirrors had stopped extending themselves they started to rotate around the room. This made the place seem like a strange merry-go-round.  
  
"Sam be careful, you're feeding the room with energy!" Taichi shouted at Sam. She turned to him and pointed a finger at him.  
  
"Don't you interfear!" she sent out a shock wave at him and he flew back against the rotating mirrors.  
  
"Taichi!" Yamato shouted and ran over to him. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
He got up again and looked over to Sam but she had allready turned her attention to his father, who had reappeared out of the mirrors. He seemed to have a horrible grin on his face. Sam started to make an energy ball again but his girn just grew bigger,  
  
"Well thanks for loading up my energy. You can do it again if you want. I mean look there's no stopping you, is there?"  
  
"Not me but I can stop you."  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"Positiv." Then she made a move to look as if she were shooting it again but this time aimed up at the ceiling instead. The energy ball shot upwards and then turned in a flash into a big ghost like dragon. It was huge and had beautiful wings. It hovered in the air for a while and then attacked Taichis father. Yamato was surprised to see that the dragon actually hurt Taichis father. He was struggeling against it and was receiving cuts and slashes when the dragon hit him with its claws. And then as fast as the dragon hed appeared it disappeared again and Taichis father dropped to his knees.  
  
"That was quite clever, for a little shrimp." He suddenly said, it was obvious that he was in pain. Yamato and Taichi sent each other confused looks. "A mortalising spell combined with the dragons crest. interesting combination."  
  
All Sam did was smirk and then turned serious again.  
  
"Then you'll be surprised by what I've got planed next."  
  
"I highly doubt it."  
  
Yamato watched Taichis father and understood what Sam had done. The body of Taichis father was slowly turning into a solid form. In other words, he was slowly turning human again. Without anybody noticing Sam hed allready prepared her next spell. She was now holding a purple coloured ball of mist which she was aiming straight at Taichis father. He just looked back at her and gave her a smirk.  
  
"You think that little ball will actually finish me off?"  
  
"Well that's what I had in mind."  
  
"I don't think it will."  
  
"Well lets try then, shall we?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Sam smirked, then shot the purple mist at him. Letting out a laugh, Taichis father jumped to his feet and flung his cape at the ball. The mist rebounded off his cape and hit Sam in the stomache. She let out a cry of pain as she flew back against the mirrors. Taichi and Yamato ran to her side. She was unconcious, and had a week puls.  
  
"Don't worry, she'll probably be fine. The spell was weakend as it bounced off my cape. So could we please get on with the more important things at hand?"  
  
Yamato turned to him and pulled the knife out of his pocket.  
  
"Oh my, how scary. a little pocket knife. You can't kill me with that Yamato. Don't you remember? The prophecy? To kill me you need to kill Taichi. Oh, and what was that other part? Oh yeah, only you can kill him, to kill me because you share his gift. The wonderful sight."  
  
Yamato held the knife tighter in his hands.  
  
"You're lying!!"  
  
"Oh am I? Well then try it. Hit me with the knife it won't kill me, hey it won't even hit me or will it? So Yamato what will you do? Kill your lover or let me change the world into a paradise?"  
  
Yamato shot a look over to Taichi and then looked back at his lovers father.  
  
"So what happens if I kill you? I mean you are mortal now, the knife should hit you."  
  
"Don't forget Yamato, now that I'm mortal I'm stronger than I was as a ghost. Your little witch friend never thought of that and that's why she's unconcious and I'm not."  
  
Yamato kept on staring at him and just didn't know what to do. He didn't want to kill Taichi and he didn't know what would happen if he tried to kill Taichis father. What should he do?  
  
"Yamato?"  
  
Taichis weak voice said behind him and he turned to look at him.  
  
"Yamato, I know it might be hard but I want us to do the right thing." His voice was trembling slightly.  
  
"What are you trying to say Taichi?" Yamato asked although he allready knew the answer.  
  
"Yamato, I want you to kill me."  
  
"No Taichi! I won't!!"  
  
"But Yamato, he'll destroy the world if you don't."  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
"But Yamato! Please do this for me, and the rest of the world too. Think of Sam and all of our friends. and think of TK!"  
  
"TK. Okay I'll do it but I don't think I can live without you."  
  
"Then come with me."  
  
"Come with you? You mean kill myself?" Taichi gave a little nod and Yamato smiled. He slowly walked up to Taichi, the knife still in his hand. Once they stood face to face Yamato kissed Taichi softly on his forehead.  
  
"Taichi before I do this I want you to know that I love you and that I would rather die before I kill you!"  
  
"What?!?" Taichi and his father both shouted in surprise as Yamato spun round and threw the knife at Taichis father.  
  
It hit him right in the heart. Yamato smiled.  
  
"Did you really expect me to kill my boyfriend?"  
  
Taichis father fell to his knees, trying to pullout the knife but it had magicaly sealed itself to him and was killing him slowly.  
  
"Fool! Did you really think you could change the future?"  
  
"What do you mean? I killed you and didn't kill my boyfriend. Why does that make me a fool?"  
  
"I told you, you can't change the future! Let this be a lesson to you." Once he had spoken those last words he fell to the floor and disappeared in the cloud of mist he had come in.  
  
"See Taichi! We did it and I didn't even have to kill you." He waited for a reply but none came. "Taichi?"  
  
He turned quickly and saw Taichis lifeless body laying on the floor.  
  
"Taichi!"  
  
He ran quickly to him and lifted him slightly. Tears ran down Yamatos face.  
  
"..Ya.Yama.."  
  
"What happened?" Yamato asked as more tears ran down his face.  
  
"Look.." Was all Taichi said as he pointed at his stomache. There, was a blade that resembled the blade Yamato had thrown at Taichis father.  
  
"What? But how?"  
  
"Your reflection threw it at me. the same time you threw it at my father."  
  
Blood was pouring out of the wound down onto the floor. A puddle of it was forming around them.  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm sorry Yama."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I'm sorry that I wasn't a good boyfriend and for bringing you into this nightmare."  
  
"Taichi. Don't be sorry. Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me."  
  
"Thank you." A smile formed on his sad face. "yama?"  
  
"Yes Taichi?"  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"I know."  
  
Taichi made another smile and wiped a tear of Yamatos cheek with his hand.  
  
"Good bye."  
  
Taichi looked Yamato one last time into his eyes and then slowly closed his own. Another tear ran down Yamatos face as Taichis body entered its eternal sleep. The tears came again and again and Yamato just couldn't stand it anyn longer. He held the knife that had stabbed Taichi to his throat.  
  
"I just can't live without you. Taichi!!"  
  
To be continued  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I know that this is a very horrible time to stop the chapter but I just had to end it there. Anyway I hoped you liked it and the next chapter will be up soon ya? And please don't go off the story because Taichi died in this chapter because I have a lot of surprises in the next chapter!!! Anyways please review!!! Cya ^-^ 


	17. A forgotten end and a new start

The Sight  
  
A/N: Thanx for the reviews!! : ) Although until now only two people have reviewed but hey who cares? As long as one person is reading the story I will always update. Anyway I guess this is the last chapter of the story.. *cries* Oh well, let get on with it then! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 17 - A forgotten end and a new start  
  
He held the knife that had stabbed Taichi to his throat.  
  
"I just can't live without you. Taichi!!!"  
  
He tried to slit open his throat but he couldn't seem to move his arm or his whole body.  
  
"Yamato!! What do you think you're doing?" Sam asked him in totla surprise. Yamato looked her way with his eyes (since he couldn't move anything else) and saw her stand up. She had obviously paralised him. She walked over to him and took the blade from his hand.  
  
"Where is that poor excuse of a father of Taichis? And why were you trying to kill yourself?"  
  
She looked around, confusion written all over her face. Then her eyes fell onto Taichis lifeless body.  
  
"Wh..What happened to Taichi?" she asked Yamato, her voice was starting to shake.  
  
"Don't you remember anything?" he asked her slowly.  
  
"The last thing I remember was that man bad-mouthing my mother and I was telling him to stop. That's all I can recall happening. And then I just woke up on the floor."  
  
"Well, lets see. First you went all psycho with your powers, then you made Taichis father mortal and he knocked you out. Then I stabbed him with the knife you gave me and Taichi was stabbed at the same time from the blade that came out of the mirrors."  
  
Tears started to run down the side of his face again.  
  
"And then you were going to kill yourself to be with him right?"  
  
"Yes. It's what Taichi wanted." Yamato looked at the lifeless body infront of him.  
  
"Are you sure that's what Taichi wants? I know he would want tot be with you but I'm sure he wouldn't want you to kill yourself."  
  
"But he said so himself! When he told me to kill him."  
  
"He probably said that to make it easier for you to kill him. Honestly Yamato don't you ever read between the lines?"  
  
"Taichi just died!! And you're asking me if I ever read between the lines? Don't you have any feelings for Taichi? You lived with him most of your life and you're asking stupid questions like that? I thought you were his best friend."  
  
"I was his best friend! How dare you say something like that. Of course I have feelings for Taichi and I think it's terrible having to think that he's gone for good."  
  
Yamato looked at her with a confused expression on his face.  
  
"But then why aren't you showing it?" he asked in a whisper.  
  
Sam looked at his sad face and wiped away the tear that was running down the side of his face. She gave him a warm smile and then looked back at Taichi.  
  
"Yamato? Do you really love Taichi so much, that you would kill yourself for him?"  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Just answer the question, please." She added towards her demand seeing the confused and hurt look on Yamatos face.  
  
"I would do anything for him, even if I had to kill myself."  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me you felt this way about him?" she asked him in a slightly hurt voice.  
  
"I.I don't know." was all Yamato could say. And it was the truth, he couldn't find any reason for why he never told Sam how he felt about Taichi.  
  
"Well, I guess it doesn't matter now anyway. At least I know I'm giving up my powers for a good reason."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yamato, I'm bringing Taichi back for you!" she said with a big confident smile on her face. She wiped away her tears and looked at the room surrounding them.  
  
"Since when has this room been so big?"  
  
"Oh, hehe it happened when you were the other you." Yamato explained still not quite knowing what Sam was going to do.  
  
She placed herself infront of Taichis dead body and held her hands on his chest, where the wound was.  
  
"This revival-spell is quite simple but takes a huge amount of power. I might have to use up all of my energy, meaning that after this I probably won't be a witch anymore." She told Yamato as he watched her quietly.  
  
"I don't know if it'll work, but hey it's worth a try."  
  
She started to concentrate all of her energy and started saying the splls incantation. It took a while but soon her hands started to glow faintly. Yamato watched her, hoping it would work but then her hands just stopped glowing and nothing happened.  
  
"Damn!" she said out loudly as she looked over to Yamato.  
  
"I don't have enough energy to complete the spell."  
  
"Uhm, isn't there any way you could increase your powers?" Yamato asked hopefully but Sam just looked away thinking hard.  
  
"Couldn't you like take some of my energy or something like that?"  
  
Sam just sat there on her knees thinking hard and didn't even show any signs of hearing Yamato.  
  
"Wait! Yamato you're a genius!"  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Of course, your power is one of the strongest I know!"  
  
"My power? But I don't have any special powers."  
  
"Yamato, you have the sight. That is an amazingly powerful gift."  
  
"You know, I would call it more of a curse than gift."  
  
"That doesn't matter right now. But I think if I combine my powers with your sight we might be able to bring Taichi back!"  
  
Sam stood up and walked over to Yamato and placed her index finger between his eyes. Feeling a bit confused Yamato decided to just let Sam do what she was doing instead of interrupting.  
  
"Now, your third eye should be located right here." She said and smiled at him. "This might hurt a bit. Triyeus manifestiz reverzai!" she said slowly and a growing painbegan to come where Sam had her finger. Then all of a sudden everything went blanc infront of Yamatos eyes and pain overtook him. Flashes of pictures passed before him and he seemed to be reliving everything he saw with his sight. Once the last picture had flashed before him he was pushed back with such a force that he broke all of the mirrors that surrounded them.  
  
"Ooops sorry." He heard Sam say in the middle of the room. "I never meant to take the whole power away from you."  
  
"Does this mean I won't see ghosts anymore?" Yamato asked, brushing the bits of brocken glas of his shoulders.  
  
"Yepp. You're free of the sight." She said sitting back infront of Taichis dead form.  
  
Suddenly Yamato felt extremely weak as he tried to get up off of the floor and landed back on it. Had she taken more of his energy to?  
  
"Oh I wouldn't stand up right now if I were you." She stated happily starting to concentrate again.  
  
"Why the hell do I feel so weak?" Yamato asked.  
  
"I just took a major part of energy out of you Yamato! Of course you're going to feel weak. Give yourself some time to regenerate it."  
  
He hadn't noticed it before but Sam now had a glowing light just over her eyes. He guessed that it probably was his powers she had just taken from him and ignored it.  
  
"Yes, the glowing light is what used to be your power." Sam said out of the blue.  
  
"But I didn't even ask!"  
  
"You don't need to. I heard your thoughts. Now that I have this much power I seem to have more abilities."  
  
"Great." Yamato said sarcastically.  
  
"Just watch what you think okay?" Sam told him with a tone of warning in her voice. Once they had finished the conversation, Yamato tried hard not to think of anything and Sam focused her energy again. This time her hand glew much brighter and shortly after she had started speaking the incantation the room was filled by a bright light.  
  
"It's working!" Yamato heard Sam say as the room lit up and a strange form builded over Taichi. Yamato looked more closely he noticed that it was actually a form of a bird. Or to be more precise, the form of a pheonix.  
  
The bird spred out it's beautiful wings and flew up out of site letting little flames fall onto Taichis body. Once the flames had disappeared the room went back to its dark and gory state.  
  
Sam opened her eyes again only to see Yamato perched next to her waiting in anxiety for Taichi to finally wake up. And as expected Taichi started to come alive again as you could see his breathing by the rising and falling of his chest. And just a few seconds later Taichi finally opened his eyes and smiled up at his two friends.  
  
"I thought I was dead?" he asked dumbly and Yamato glared at him.  
  
"Don't you ever say that!"  
  
"Don't worry I won't. Not for a long time I hope."  
  
They both smiled at each other and Sam sighed.  
  
"Ohhh, young love." Sam said in a dreamy voice but the dreamy mood was soon interrupted by a big rummbling sound and the earth shook which made the mirrors fall over and smash.  
  
"What the!" Yamato stopped himself from swearing and looked around. He couldn't quite figure out what was happening. The only thing over them was the old mansion but that seemed in quite good shape the last time he saw it before Taichis father made that plank of wood fall on his head.  
  
*Wait a minute. That piece of wood wasn't the only thing that fell down, the whole upper floor over that room collapsed. Maybe it wasn't Taichis father after all.* He thought and then realized what was happening to this place.  
  
"I think the mansion is starting to collapse! We need to get out of here!" he shouted as he helpt Taichi up to his feet and left the room through the door to the long corridor.  
  
The walls of the corridor were back in there normal state which was damp rotten and not very stable. The three teens kept on running as Sam suddenly collapsed. Taichi and Yamato ran back to her side and helped her up.  
  
"What's wrong?" Yamato asked as they dragged her along with them.  
  
"The spell took out all of my energy. I can't walk very well." She told them and let out a shriek as parts of the ceiling collapsed infront of them and blocked the way.  
  
Dust filled the corridor and it was hard to see anything. The loud rummbling had stopped but now and then it would start up again and then stop. It took about five minutes for the dust to settle down and when it did it brought bad news too.  
  
"The whole way is blocked there's no way we can get out of here." Taichi said as he examined the rubble infront of them.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Sam asked, sitting down on the floor as her energy left her weak and unable to stand.  
  
"Me and Taichi will try and move some of the rubble. You stay there and rest a bit okay?"  
  
"All right."  
  
They both tried together to move some of the huge wooden beams that were blocking their way but everything was just too heavy. Taichi tried a few other things but nothing budged. He kicked some of the rubble out of fustration. This caused another quake which didn't stop.  
  
"If it keeps on rummbling like this the corridor's gonna give way." Sam said quietly and sure enough more dirt and dust was starting to fall from the ceiling. This time though something strange happened. The dust and dirt falling from the ceiling stopped falling and just floated in mid air as if someone had stopped time. The rummbling sound had stopped too and silence filled the corridor.  
  
"What's happening?" Taichi asked and the answer was all ready on it's way. At the end of the corridor a light appeared and it was coming closer. As the light came closer it took the shape of a woman and sure enough Taichi recognized her straight away.  
  
It was his mother.  
  
"Mum."  
  
"Yes Taichi, it's me." The lady said and Sam gasped.  
  
"I can see you!" she told Taichis mother and she just smiled.  
  
"Yes you can. This time you can all see me and there is a reason for that." She explained.  
  
"You all did a wonderful thing by facing the evil behind all of your nightmares and didn't think twice on trying to erase that evil. Even if it ment the loss of a loved one." She said looking at Yamato and then to Taichi. "And I am so happy that you were able to bring my son back." This time she looked at Sam.  
  
Taichi was starting to get a sick feeling in his stomach as he listened to his mother.  
  
"Mother why are you here? And please stop prasing us. You sound like some weird person from the church."  
  
His mother looked at Taichi in surprise and then looked away.  
  
"Why are you here mother?"  
  
"I came to send you back."  
  
"What? Send who back? You can't send Taichi back to the dead! We only just got him back." Yamato suddenly shouted without knowing what he was doing.  
  
"Send Taichi back to the dead? Heavens no! I would never do that. I ment, I want to send you all back through time."  
  
"Back through time?" Taichi asked looking over to Yamato.  
  
"Yes, back to before this all started."  
  
"But wouldn't it start all over again?" Sam asked feeling a bit confused. What was the point of starting it all over again?  
  
"No. But that wont really concerne you since you wont remember." She told them plainly not looking at any of them.  
  
"We won't remember anything? Will we even know each other?" Taichi asked with a hint of panik in his voice and looking over to Yamato.  
  
"That all depends on what path you take in your life Taichi. I f you choose to meet Yamato then I'm sure you will."  
  
"But how can he choose to meet Yamato if he doesn't even know him." Sam asked sounding a bit irritated by all of this.  
  
"Isn't there a different way of getting out of here?" Yamato asked a tear slowly running down his cheek.  
  
"I'm afraid there is no other way. So now, don't worry this won't hurt a bit. I'm going to send you back to the time you met each other. Good bye and please live a happy life Taichi, you deserve it." She said as the light flashed so bright Yamato, Sam and Taichi had to cover there eyes.  
  
The club was absolutely full as Yamato entered and looked around for a free space at the bar. He sat himselfe down on one of the high chairs that always stood next to the bar.  
  
"Hey Yamato! How are ya?" The bar tender came over and greeted him.  
  
"I'm all right I guess. School wasn't to good today though. We wrote a math test and my mind just went blanc."  
  
"Oh dear. But don't worry. That happened to me loads of times and look what happened to me."  
  
"Well, bar tender isn't really the job I was looking for in the future." Yamato said with a little smirk.  
  
"Hey this job isn't as bad as you think. Anyway, you want the usual?"  
  
"Yeah." Yamato sighed bored out of his mind.  
  
"Hey, do you know that new kid over there? I've never seen him before." The bar tender asked Yamato and pointed over to the other side of the bar. Yamato looked over and saw the new kid that had come in to his class during the math test.  
  
"Yeah, he's new at my school."  
  
"He's been sat there for quite a while. Doesn't seem like he knows anybody around here."  
  
"Maybe I'll go over and say hello." Yamato suggested as he took his drink and walked over to the lonely teen.  
  
He sat down next to him and watched the boy for a while, he didn't seem to even notice Yamato sat next to him.  
  
"Uh, hello? I'm Yamato. You seem to be a bit bored could that be?" Yamato asked waiting for the boy to answer.  
  
"Well, lets just say if you were new in town and didn't know anybody I think you would be bored too."  
  
"Yeah I guess so." Suddenly Yamato got a warm feeling as he heard the teens voice. He somehow felt as if he had known this boy a long time ago.  
  
"You're Taichi right?"  
  
"How did you know?" The boy asked looking rather confused.  
  
"Just a guess."  
  
"Well, my friends call me Tai for short." Tai explained and smiled at Yamato which made Yamato feel very happy.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" Yamato asked not knowing what he was doing. What was this weird feeling he was feeling?  
  
"Sur-" Tai was interrupted as a green haired girl suddenly pulled Yamato away.  
  
"Nobody dances with Tai before I've checked if they're okay." The girl said as she examined Yamato from top to bottom.  
  
"Sam! Do you have to do this?" Tai asked looking extremely embarrased.  
  
"Wow, Tai. You picked a real good looking one this time." She told Tai in a cheeky sort of way and ran off again to some other boy in the club.  
  
"Who was that?" Yamato asked, confused.  
  
"That was my best friend Samantha. I just call her Sam. It's shorter."  
  
"A very hyperactive girl I see."  
  
"Yeah. But anyway shall we dance or not?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
They both walked onto the dance floor and started to dance together until Tai tripped and landed in Yamatos arms. Both of them blushed a shade of red as Tai looked up at Yamato.  
  
"You know, I feel like I've known you for ages." Yamato told Tai, helping the boy get back on his feet.  
  
"Same here. When I look at you I get this nice warm feeling inside but I don't know why."  
  
Yamato smiled at Tai and pulled him closer into his arms.  
  
"Tai? Will you be my boyfriend? I know we've only just met but I feel like I'm destined to be with you."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Yamato smiled and closed Tais eyes with his hand. He examined the beautiful, innocent face for a second and then pressed his lips on his lovers. The moment seemed to last forever until they broke apart to catch air. Yamato smiled and just wished that it wouldn't be his last.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A\N: The end. *cries and tears flood out* I never thought I would get to the end so fast. But hey this gives me more time to write my other stories which is good ^-^. I know the end wasn't so special and it seemed much better in my head but then again this was my first ending of a story ever!!! I'm so proud ; ). I hope you liked all of the seventeen chapters of the story and I really hope you read my other stories too. But enough said, please read & Review!!!!!!!!! Bye!! 


End file.
